Second Chance
by Senya1
Summary: Eine etwas andere Variante zum Ende der 5. Staffel und wie es weiter geht... UPDATET! 4 neue Kapitel!
1. Chap 1

So, meine erste Tribe Story. Die Geschichte setzt am Ende der 5. Staffel an der Stelle ein, wo Josh den Computer-Zoot besiegt hat und sich mit Slade unterhält. (Ihr werdet es schon mitbekommen, der erste Satz ist ja ein Zitat) Ich habe mir erlaubt, mir einige neue Charaktere und einen neuen Tribe in einer anderen Stadt auszudenken. Da es meine erste Tribe-Story ist, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Charaktere richtig getroffen habe, aber ich hoffe doch. Außerdem möchte ich euch warnen, dass ihr es mit einem Calen-Fan zu tun habt! Wer ihn also net mag, sollte das vielleicht nicht lesen... (Wer es nicht weiß: Calen Maiava-Paris ist der Schauspieler, der Mega/Josh spielt) Noch ein Komment zum Titel. Mit Second Chance meine ich eigentlich die Frage, ob wirklich jeder eine zweite Chance bekommt. (Das wäre nur etwas zu lang gewesen) Na ja, los geht's, viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„Lass mich wenigstens ein Mal das richtige tun", bat Mega, alias Josh.  
  
Slade war bestrebt zu Nicken. Sein Bruder hatte sein Leben für sie alle aufs Spiel gesetzt und würde sicher nicht mehr lange leben. Die künstliche Intelligenz war offenbar zerstört worden. Doch es war zu spät gewesen. Josh wusste das. Wenn sie blieben, würden sie alle mit dem Labor in die Luft gehen oder kurz darauf am Virus sterben. Sie mussten gehen und Josh zurücklassen.  
  
„Nein! Wir nehmen ihn mit. Vielleicht überlebt er doch."Amber war offenbar fest entschlossen. Slade war etwas erstaunt, denn Amber und Josh waren nie Freunde gewesen. Im Gegenteil, sie hatten einander geschadet, wo es ging. Aber Slade hatte in der vergangenen, wenn auch sehr kurzen Zeit erfahren müssen, dass Amber auch sehr prinzipientreu und kämpferisch war. Anscheinend war sie entschlossen, Josh nicht zurückzulassen, solange noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung für ihn bestand. Slade hatte zwar nur geringfügige Kenntnisse in Sachen Medizin, doch er hatte nicht viel Hoffnung für seinen Bruder. Aber er schob seine Zweifel zur Seite. Sie hatten vielleicht noch genug Zeit, um Josh auf das Boot zu bringen. Er als sein Bruder sollte eigentlich der letzte sein, der die Hoffnung aufgab.  
  
Da es auf Ambers Beschluss keine echten Einwände gab, hoben Slade und Jay den geschwächten Josh hoch und stellten ihn auf die Füße. Er konnte zwar längst nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft stehen, doch wenn die beiden ihn weiter stützten, würde es schon irgendwie gehen.  
  
Wesentlich langsamer als ursprünglich beabsichtigt verließen sie das Hotel. Lex ging schon voraus, um den anderen zu sagen, dass sie noch nachkommen würden und wahrscheinlich auch, um seinen Hintern nicht zu riskieren. Auch Amber lief nach kurzer Zeit schneller. Sie wollte sich noch vergewissern, dass auch wirklich alle Mallrats auf dem Schiff waren. Josh schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer zu werden. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen stolperte er zwischen Jay und Slade vorwärts. Ram und Jack gingen vor dem Trio. Immer öfter drehte sich Jack um, um nach Josh zu sehen. Er hatte eigentlich kein persönliches Problem mit Mega. Jack hatte zwar gegen ihn gearbeitet, aber er hatte auch erkannt, dass Mega eigentlich ein Genie war. Dass er letztendlich bereit gewesen war, sich für alle zu opfern, schien ja zumindest darauf hinzudeuten, dass er ein ganz netter Zeitgenosse sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Und nachtragend war Jack noch nie gewesen.  
  
Nach quälend langen Minuten erreichten sie schließlich den Kai. Elli stürmte auf Jack zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Dann sah sie, wen die vier mitbrachten und sie runzelte die Stirn. Aber sie unterließ jeglichen Kommentar und eilte zum Schiff zurück. Jay sah sich suchend um.  
  
„Wo ist Amber? War sie nicht schon hier?"  
  
„Sie wollte unbedingt die kleine Diebin retten. Ich denke zwar, dass die für sich selbst sorgen sollte, aber Amber ist sofort losgerannt, als ich ihr das gesagt hab-„  
  
„Zurück in die Mall?", wurde sie von Jay unterbrochen.  
  
„Ja, sicher."  
  
Sofort drehte sich Jay um und rannte vom Kai zurück in die Stadt.  
  
Slade, der jetzt allein seinen Bruder stützen musste, kämpfte darum, ihn nicht fallen zu lassen. Josh war zwar jünger als er, aber dennoch ein gutes Stück größer. Im letzten Moment griffen Ram und Jack zu. Gemeinsam transportierten sie ihn auf das Schiff und auf das Bett der Kapitänskajüte. Der Besitzer des Schiffs stürmte ihnen zwar nach, aber Lex trat ihm in den Weg und überzeugte ihn, die Nutzung der Kabine mit auf die Rechnung zu setzten.  
  
Josh lag auf dem Bett und kämpfte darum, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Slade wurde klar, dass er, wenn er jetzt einschlief, wahrscheinlich nicht wieder aufwachen würde. Mit einem Schritt war er neben ihm und begann auf ihn einzureden.  
  
Hecktische Schritte auf dem Kai zeugten davon, dass Amber und Jay mit Lotti zurückgekehrt waren. Kurz darauf begann das Schiff zu schwanken und nahm dann Fahrt auf. In der Ferne war eine Explosion zu hören. Wahrscheinlich das Labor.  
  
All das nahm Slade kaum wahr. Seine Augen waren fest auf Josh gerichtet. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Ebony herein trat und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Du darfst auf keinen Fall einschlafen hörst du?"  
  
„Ich bin doch wach.", antwortete Josh, doch die Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen. Seine Augen waren auf irgendeinen Punkt im Raum gerichtet.  
  
Slade ergriff eine von Joshs Händen und drückte sie so fest, dass es dem Jüngeren eigentlich hätte wehtun müssen, doch er richtete seinen Blick nur schweigend auf Slade. Zumindest der trübe Blick war etwas klarer geworden.  
  
Ebony sah, dass sie Slade nicht würde helfen können und verlies die Kabine wieder. Ihr Blick streifte Ruby, die zusammengekauert an der Reling hockte und noch immer Schmerzen zu haben schien. Eigentlich tat sie ihr schon fast leid. Immerhin gab es kein Baby und Slade würde sich nicht für sie entscheiden. Ruby würde akzeptieren müssen, dass Slade zu ihr gehörte.  
  
Ebony ging weiter auf den Bug des kleinen Schiffes zu. Ihr fielen zwei oder drei Gestalten auf, die sich über die Reling beugten und offenbar nicht seefest waren. Auch einige der anderen waren ungewöhnlich blass. Doch dann heften sich ihre Augen an einen dunklen Punkt vor ihnen. Offenbar ein anderes Schiff.  
  
Sie sah zu dem Besitzer des Schiffes hinüber, der jetzt am Steuerrad stand. Sie hatte seinen Namen noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, interessierte es sie auch nicht. Er war gewissermaßen wie Lex: Auch er würde alles für ein gutes Geschäft tun. Ebony mochte solche Menschen nicht besonders, auch wenn sie zuweilen nützlich waren. Auch ihr namenloser Kapitän schien das andere Schiff bemerkt zu haben. Er schien zu wissen, wessen Schiff das war, denn er hielt genau darauf zu. Ebony ging zu ihm hinüber.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Schiff da drüben?"  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke, es könnte zu dieser Stadt auf der anderen Seite gehören. Die ist ein ganzes Stück weg, aber manchmal kommen sie hierher."  
  
„Wer?"  
  
„Irgendwie war das mal ne Technostadt, aber jetzt scheinen da irgendwelche anderen an der Macht zu sein. Kann mir aber egal sein, sie sind ehrliche Händler."  
  
Ebony stellte bewusst nicht die Frage, was der Typ unter ehrlich verstand. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.  
  
Das Schiff war inzwischen besser zu erkennen. Es schien sich um ein Schnellboot zu handeln. Auch schien es im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kahn in tadellosem Zustand zu sein. Einige der Anderen hatten das Schiff ebenfalls entdeckt und traten nun zu Ebony, die am Bug stand.  
  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Amber.  
  
Ebony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn man dem Typen glauben darf Händler aus einer Stadt auf der anderen Seite der Meeresstraße"  
  
„Händler? Mit einem Schnellboot?"Jack schien skeptisch.  
  
„Tja, wir werden abwarten müssen. Oder schwimmst du mal eben rüber und fragst sie?", meinte Lex.  
  
Die anderen verdrehten nur die Augen.  
  
Das Schnellboot hatte seinen Motor gestartet und kam jetzt auf sie zu.  
  
Etwa zehn Minuten später lag es längsseits zu ihrem eigenen.  
  
Ein junges Mädchen trat in Begleitung zweier Jungs auf das Deck des Schnellboots. Als sie die an der Reling des anderen Bootes versammelte Schar erblickte, zog sie erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Ram? Jay? Und Mallrats? Was macht ihr hier? Warum habt ihr die Stadt verlassen?"  
  
„In der Stadt gibt es einen neuen Virus wir mussten fliehen", antwortete Amber, aber sag mal, woher kennst du uns?"  
  
„Na ja, die Mallrats sind weit über die Grenzen eurer Stadt bekannt. Und die Technos waren immerhin in unserer Stadt, bevor die besten von ihnen zu euch kamen", entgegnete das Mädchen, „Wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?"  
  
Darüber hatten sie noch nicht so genau nachgedacht. Erst einmal war das Verlassen der Stadt das Wichtigste gewesen. Ratlos sahen sie sich an.  
  
„Na ja, als Anführerin unserer Stadt, kann ich euch bei uns aufnehmen. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr wollt..."Ihre Blicke richteten sich auf irgendetwas hinter ihnen. Als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Slade, der ziemlich überrascht zu dem Mädchen hinübersah.  
  
„Leya!"  
  
Die angesprochene lächelte nur. „Hast du Josh gefunden?"  
  
Den anderen war es ein einziges Rätsel, was diese Tribeführerin mit Slade und Josh zu schaffen hatte, doch bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatten, etwas zu sagen, antwortete Slade. „Ja, er ist hier, aber er ist schwer verletzt. Ich habe nicht viel Hoffnung."  
  
„Warum habt ihr das nicht eher gesagt"Ohne zu Fragen, nahm sie Anlauf und sprang zu ihnen herüber. Jack konnte gerade noch schnell einen Schritt zurücktreten. Slade ging zurück zur Kapitänskajüte und Leya folgte ihm.  
  
Josh lag vollkommen leblos auf dem Bett. Offensichtlich hatten die wenigen Augenblicke Slades Abwesenheit genügt, um ihn bewusstlos werden zu lassen. Leya trat schnell zu ihm und schüttelte ihn. Doch er regte sich nicht. Ohne noch lange zu fackeln gab sie ihn eine kräftige Ohrfeige.  
  
Josh schlug die Augen wieder auf. Seine Augen irrten von Slade zu Leya, doch sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.  
  
„Hi, Josh", flüsterte Leya.  
  
Josh sah sie an und schien sie auch zu erkennen. Kaum hörbar wisperte er ihren Namen. Slade legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
„Kannst du..."  
  
„...ihm helfen? Ehrlich gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber auf alle Fälle muss er sofort eine anständige medizinische Behandlung bekommen. Darf ich ihn mit dem Schnellboot in die Stadt bringen?"  
  
Slade nickte nur. Er war bereits vor einiger Zeit in der Stadt gewesen, als er auf der Suche nach Josh gewesen war. Die gesamte Stadt hatte auf ihn einen guten Eindruck gemacht. Dort hatte es auch ein kleines Krankenhaus gegeben.  
  
„Kannst du ihn auf unser Schiff bringen?"  
  
Slade erinnerte sich an seinen verzweifelten Versuch, Josh auf dem Kai allein zu stützen. Dennoch nickte er. Leya hatte sein kurzes Zögern doch anscheinend richtig gedeutet, denn sie grinste nur kurz und verschwand dann durch die Kajütentür.  
  
„Ich werde hier auf dem Schiff bleiben. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass die anderen die Stadt finden. Wenn wir dort ankommen, erwarte ich, dich dort lebend vorzufinden, klar? Du bekommst die beste medizinische Versorgung, die mir seit dem Virus untergekommen ist, also streng dich an."  
  
Josh versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang und Slade bekam nur eine Grimasse zu Gesicht. Doch er wusste, dass sein Bruder verstanden hatte. Er würde sein Leben nicht mehr so einfach wegwerfen.  
  
Leya kam zurück und brachte einen ihrer beiden breitschultrigen Begleiter mit. Der hob Josh scheinbar mühelos hoch und trug ihn hinaus.  
  
„Findest du die Stadt, oder soll ich dir jemanden hier lassen?"  
  
„Nein, ich denke, ich werde es finden. Ram und Jay dürften doch auch wissen, wo die Stadt ist, oder?"  
  
„Ja schon, aber es ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man mit einem Flugzeug fliegt, oder mit einem Schiff fährt. Na ja, du wirst es schon schaffen. Wir sehen uns!"  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und wollte die Kajüte verlassen.  
  
„Pass auf Josh auf, ja?"  
  
Noch einmal drehte sie sich um. „Klar mach ich, so schnell stirbt es sich nicht", meinte sie mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Doch beiden war bewusst, dass Joshs Lage ganz und gar nicht so unkritisch war. Er war noch lange nicht außer Gefahr.  
  
So, ich werde so schnell wie möglich weiter schreiben. Seid so nett und lasst mir ne Notiz da, ob es euch gefallen hat, oder was ihr verbessern würdet. 


	2. Chap 2

So, da bin ich wieder! Mit dabei (vielleicht) die Antworten auf die Fragen: Überlebt Josh? Wer ist diese Leya und woher kennt Josh sie?  
  
Na ja, keine weitere Vorrede diesmal (war ja letztes Mal lang genug):  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
„Raus mit der Sprache: Wer war das?"  
  
Ebony stand, die Arme verschränkt, vor Slade. Auch die anderen waren auf dem Deck und saßen um ihn herum. Slade hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
  
„Ich habe sie getroffen, als ich damals nach Josh gesucht habe. Sie wurde anscheinend mit ihm von den Technos ausgebildet. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass er bei der Truppe dabei war, die damals mit in die Stadt gegangen ist."  
  
„Ein Techno? Wie kommt es, dass ich sie nicht kenne?", fragte Ram.  
  
„Kennst du jeden deiner ehemaligen Kadetten persönlich?", kam prompt die Gegenfrage. Ram verzog das Gesicht und machte eine wegwerfende Geste, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und scheinbar desinteressiert aufs Meer starrte.  
  
„Sie sah nicht wie ein Techno aus...", meinte Sammy.  
  
„Vielleicht ist sie aus dem Verrücktenverein ausgetreten", antwortete Ebony.  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Ram wieder herum.  
  
„Wer ist hier verrückt?"  
  
Kampfeslustig starrten die beiden sich an.  
  
„Beruhigt euch", Amber trat zwischen die Beiden, „Die Frage ist doch was wir jetzt tun sollen. Ich meine ist es eine gute Idee in diese Stadt zu gehen?"  
  
Slade hob die Schultern: „Ich war nur ein oder zwei Tage da, aber es schien eine friedliche Stadt zu sein. Und es war ganz sicher keine Techno-Stadt. Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal dahin. Wir können später immer noch weiter, wenn es uns nicht gefällt."  
  
„Du willst doch nur zu IHR", Ebony war noch immer wütend und hatte nun in Slade ein neues Opfer gefunden.  
  
„Ich will in erster Linie zu meinem Bruder. Er schwebt noch immer in Lebensgefahr, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."Auch Slade wurde langsam sauer.  
  
Wieder war es Amber, die einen größeren Streit zu verhindern suchte: „Hört auf, das bringt doch nichts. Slade hat Recht, wir sollten erst einmal wieder festen Boden unter die Füße bekommen. Und der sicherste Ort, von dem wir wissen, ist nun mal die Stadt."  
  
„Und zufällig ist das auch das einzige, was wir wissen. Und wir sind auf den guten Slade angewiesen, weil er der einzige ist, der schon mal da war. Wer sagt uns, dass er die Wahrheit sagt? Vielleicht gibt es gar keine Stadt und das alles ist eine Falle..."  
  
„Lex hör auf, du redest nur Unsinn. Wie soll das geplant gewesen sein? Der Virus und der Computer-Zoot? Glaubst du, Slade, Mega und Ram haben das alles so geplant? Du spinnst doch."  
  
Lex starrte May nur wütend an. Offenbar hatte ihre etwas derbe Art, ihm die Meinung zu sagen, ihm die Sprache verschlagen.  
  
„Also wo wollen die Herrschaften denn nun hin?", mischte sich ihr Kapitän ein.  
  
„Zu dieser Stadt, wenn's möglich wär", beschloss Amber, ohne auf Lex und Ebonys Protest zu achten.  
  
„Sehr wohl! Ich hoffe nur, ihr könnt auch zahlen."  
  
Damit ging er zurück zu seinem Steuerrad, das er festgebunden hatte und die Gruppe begann sich zu zerstreuen.  
  
Die Stadt also. Er war dort auch ausgebildet worden. Gemeinsam mit Ved. Auch Ram und Ebonys Schwestern waren schon dort gewesen. Warum hatte Ram das nicht gesagt? Aber er hatte ja auch nichts weiter gesagt. Es hätte die anderen wahrscheinlich auch nur beunruhigt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass ihr Ziel das Hauptausbildungszentrum der Technos war. Oder zumindest einmal gewesen war. Denn dort schien sich einiges verändert zu haben. Diese Leya hatte wirklich nicht nach Techno ausgesehen und auch das, was Slade gesagt hatte, deutete darauf hin.  
  
Am Horizont lies sich Land erahnen. Ihr Kapitän hatte geschätzt, dass sie noch zwölf Stunden brauchen würden. Immerhin mussten sie noch ein gutes Stück an der Küste entlang nach Süden. Aber Jay schätzte, dass sie noch länger brauchen würden.  
  
Seit einer halben Stunde wehte ein ziemlich kalter Wind aus ihrer Fahrtrichtung. Die meisten hatten sich schon in das Innere des Schiffs verzogen, allen voran natürlich Gel, die Angst um ihre Frisur hatte. Auch Jay wollte gerade nach innen gehen, als Amber neben ihn trat.  
  
„Worüber grübelst du nach?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Die Stadt."  
  
„Kann ich verstehen. Was meinst du, ob wir dort leben können? Wir brauchen einfach eine Bleibe. Immerhin haben wir Kinder dabei."  
  
Jay nickte. Er war froh, dass Amber ihn nicht weiter über die Stadt fragte. Sie konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, was er wusste. Wenn sie nicht nachfragte, würde er nichts sagen müssen. Das war ja keine richtige Lüge, oder?  
  
„Kommst du mit rein? Es ist kalt hier draußen.", meinte Amber, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Jay nicht antworten würde.  
  
Der nickte nur noch einmal und gemeinsam gingen sie nach drinnen.  
  
In einigen Stunden würde sie wieder auf dem Festland sein. Es war nur zu hoffen, dass kein Sturm losbrach, solange sie noch hier draußen waren.  
  
Den Bug angehoben pflügte das Schnellboot durch das Wasser. Doch trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit war hier im Inneren der Bootes nur ein leichtes Schaukeln zu spüren. Hin und wieder gab es einen leichten Ruck, wenn das Boot von einer Welle zurück ins Wellental fiel, doch das war selten. Der Kapitän war schon lange mit dem Boot vertraut und wusste es ohne große Erschütterungen zu steuern.  
  
Über einen Laptop gebeugt saß Leya neben dem schmalen Bett, auf dem Josh lag und versuchte verzweifelt, eine Verbindung zur Stadt aufzubauen. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Hier draußen machte sich niemand die Mühe, irgendwelche Funknetze aufrecht zu erhalten und vom Funkturm der Stadt waren sie noch zu weit entfernt.  
  
Ein erneutes Rucken ging durch das Boot. Es schien Wind aufgekommen zu sein und damit waren mehr Wellen, die umschifft werden wollten. Josh stöhnte kurz auf. Leya beugte sich über ihn. Er schien irgendwelche Schmerzen zu haben, obwohl er nicht verletzt schien. Mittlerweile schien er sich in einer Art Dämmerzustand zu befinden. Leya konnte nur hoffen dass er nicht noch einmal bewusstlos wurde.  
  
Sie wusste auch nicht genau, was eigentlich mit Josh los war. Sie wusste, dass er gegen eine künstliche Intelligenz gekämpft hatte und die ihn gewürgt hatte. Das klang zwar absurd, aber durch die Tatsache, dass Ram darin verwickelt war, nicht unmöglich. Auf alle Fälle hatte er keine Verletzungen. Vielleicht waren es nur virtuelle Schmerzen, aber das machte die Sache nicht ungefährlicher, denn wenn Joshs Gehirn, in dem die Schmerzen virtuell erzeugt worden waren, sich einbildete, dass er sterben würde, dann würde das auch geschehen, da das Gehirn dann die Lebensfunktionen einstellen würde. (*Anmerkung:* Kann mir jemand folgen?)  
  
Ein leises Piepsen verkündete, dass der Laptop endlich eine Verbindung zum Netzwerk hatte und Leya gab mit leiser Stimme die Anweisung, einen Krankenwagen am Hafen bereitzustellen, denn noch immer konnte jede Minute für Joshs leben entscheidend sein, auch wenn sein Zustand stabil wirkte.  
  
Weiter draußen hatte sich der Wind noch gesteigert und Jays Befürchtung, dass ein Sturm aufkommen könnte, schien sich zu bewahrheiten. Amber beschloss, ihren Kapitän zu fragen, denn der musste sich ja mit solchen Wetterlagen auskennen. Sie setzte ihre Kapuze auf und trat auf das Deck. Was den Wind anbelangte, hatte sie sich kräftig verschätzt. Er war um einiges stärker, als es von drinnen ausgesehen hatte. Es waren nur wenige Schritte bis zum Steuer, doch der Weg kam ihr unendlich lang vor. Der Wind schien mit jedem Schritt stärker zu werden. Doch schließlich stand sie beim Steuer.  
  
„Wir sollten.... Land...... Sturm..... nicht sicher."Nur Wortfetzen kamen an ihrem Ohr an, doch die Bedeutung der Worte schien eindeutig: Sie waren auf See nicht mehr sicher und sollten so schnell wie möglich einen Ankerplatz finden.  
  
Doch das war leicht gesagt. Sie segelten zwar mittlerweile an der Küste entlang, aber diese Bestand fast nur aus Felsen. An einigen Stellen waren hin und wieder auch Felsen im Wasser zu erkennen. Wenn sie sich diesem Ufer näherten, würde ihr Schiff wahrscheinlich an den Felsen zerschellen. Mit einem fragenden Blick wandte sie sich wieder an den Kapitän. Der deutete auf ein Stück Steilküste weiter vorn. Zunächst konnte Amber nichts besonderes erkennen.  
  
Doch dann sah sie, dass es sich um eine Bucht mit einem schmalen Zugang handeln musste. Wenn sie es da hinein schaffen würden, wären sich bestimmt sicher. Aber der Zugang war nur etwa doppelt so breit wie ihr Schiff. Bei normalem Seegang würde ein solchen Manöver ohne Probleme möglich sein, doch bei diesem Sturm stellte es eine Meisterleistung sein, da hineinzukommen. Amber konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Kapitän sich nicht überschätzte.  
  
Sie nickte ihm zu und ging dann zurück zur Tür, die nach unten führte. Vorhin hatte sie gegen den Wind ankämpfen müssen und demzufolge hätte es jetzt leicht sein müssen, die Tür zu erreichen. Doch genau diesen Moment hatte sich der Wind zum Drehen ausgesucht. Statt von Hinten wehte er nun von der Seite und Amber musste ihre gesamte Kraft aufbieten, um nicht zur Seite weggedrückt zu werden.  
  
Als sie schließlich durch die Tür stolperte, war sie klatschnass. Zum einen von der Anstrengung, aber auch von der feuchten Luft da draußen. Es würde anscheinend nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Sturm richtig ausbrach und es anfangen würde zu regnen. Amber fragte sich, wie sich der Kapitän bei dem Wetter noch halten konnte und drehte sich noch ein Mal um. Der Kapitän hatte gerade einige Seile hervorgeholt und war nun dabei, sich damit anzubinden. Wahrscheinlich war das die einzig sichere Methode.  
  
Amber drehte sich wieder zurück und ging zu den anderen. Als sie ihnen von der Bucht erzählte erhellten sich die Gesichter wieder. Vor den Kindern zog sie es vor, den schmalen Zugang nicht zu erwähnen, doch kaum dass sie geendet hatte, kam Lex mit Slade und Ebony zu ihr und Jay herüber. Jack, Ellie und Ram hatten sowieso schon in der Nähe gesessen.  
  
„Das klingt alles so schön nach Friede, Freude Eierkuchen, wo ist der Haken?", sprach Slade die Frage schließlich aus.  
  
„Der Zugang ist sehr schmal, ich hoffe, dass er", sie nickte in Richtung Steuer, „uns da sicher durch bringt."  
  
„Na das ist ja wieder mal typisch. Mein Leben hängt von einem zweitklassigen Kapitän ab."  
  
Lex hatte wieder Grund, sich zu beschweren.  
  
„Wir haben keine Wahl. Dieser alte Kahn würde den Sturm sicher nicht überstehen", rief ihm Amber ins Gedächtnis.  
  
„Das wird ja immer besser, jetzt stellt sich auch noch heraus, dass der Kutter auseinander fällt."Offenbar hatte er zu laut gesprochen, denn alle richteten ihre Blicke auf Lex.  
  
„Was, wir sinken?!?", schrie Gel panisch.  
  
„Nein, wir würden sinken, wenn wir hier draußen bleiben würden, aber wir fahren in die Bucht, da sind wir sicher", beeilte sich Jay zu sagen.  
  
„Danke Lex, DAS war typisch", zischte Amber Lex zu.  
  
Jays Worte hatten die Kinder offenbar wieder beruhigt, denn sie nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf. Amber lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie konnten nicht mehr tun, als abzuwarten. Das Heulen des Windes klang nur abgeschwächt herein. Amber merkte kaum mehr, wie sie in den Schlaf hinüberglitt. Jay breitete eine Decke über ihr aus. Sollte sie schlafen, es würde noch etwas dauern, bis sie an der Bucht waren.  
  
Soo, das war der zweite Teil. Die Fragen (s.o.) sind nicht wirklich beantwortet worden, aber das kommt schon noch.  
  
Für die, die es ganz genau haben wollen: Da in der Serie bei den Bildern der Stadt immer Bilder von Wellington gezeigt wurden, habe ich das so gelassen. Wellington liegt auf dem Südzipfel das Nordinsel Neuseelands direkt an der Cook-Straße, die andere Stadt wäre dann also rein geografisch Christchurch an der Westküste der Südinsel. Allerdings habe ich keine Bilder von der Stadt, daher kann ich dann nicht mehr so genau sein. (Hat das jetzt jemanden interessiert?)  
  
Na ja, sagt mir mal, wie ihr mein Geschreibsel findet! 


	3. Chap 3

gelDa bin ich wieder!  
  
@Daisuke-chan:Nach deinem lieben Review hab ich mich natürlich gleich hingesetzt, um ne Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Mit einigen deiner Vermutungen kamst du meinen Plänen gefährlich nahe... Bin ich zu berechenbar???  
  
Was deine Fragen bezüglich wer verliebt sich in wen anbelangt, muss ich sagen, dass ich eigentlich schon Josh und Leya geplant hatte (siehe auch ‚A thousand words'(@Daisuke-chan: Haben sich deine Fragen dazu geklärt?)). Letztendlich hängt das aber natürlich von den Lesern ab!!! Also sagt mir, was ihr wollt!  
  
Zu Slade und Ruby bzw. Ebony hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht, denn wenn Ebony von ihrem Kerl verlassen wird, dreht sie meistens erst einmal durch und das will ich nicht. Andererseits gefällt mir auch der Gedanke Slade und Ruby zusammen... Auch hier liegt also noch alles in eurer Hand...  
  
Naja genug gelabert! Dicslaimer siehe erstes Kapitel und jetzt geht's ab:  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Sammy saß, die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen und die Hände auf den Mund gepresst in einer Ecke und versuchte, seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Viel konnte der schon nicht mehr enthalten, denn sein letztes Essen hatte er schon kurz nach dem Auslaufen des Schiffes von sich gegeben. Und da war noch nicht mal Seegang gewesen.  
  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu jetzt. Sammy erschien es wie der schlimmste Strum, den er je erlebt hatte. Früher, als die Erwachsenen noch gelebt hatten, hatte er manchmal Bücher mit Seefahrergeschichten gelesen. Damals war ihm alles so einfach erschienen. Ein kleiner Sturm, was machte das schon? Doch jetzt, auf einem Schiff sah die Sache natürlich ganz anders aus. Das Schiff neigte sich zur Seite. Sammy schien es, als würden sie umkippen, doch als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete sah er, dass sie offenbar jetzt auf die Bucht zuhielten, von der Amber erzählt hatte.  
  
Amber hatte auch gesagt, dass sie dort sicher sein würden. Doch warum sahen die Älteren dann so besorgt zum Bug?  
  
Ohne auf seinen erneut rebellierenden Magen zu achten richtete er sich auf und sah nach vorn. Durch den dichten Regen und den Nebel war nicht viel zu erkennen, doch was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. DAS sollte eine Zufahrt zur Bucht sein? Ihr Kapitän müsste schon Profi sein, um das Schiff unbeschadet da hinein zu bekommen!  
  
Gel hatte seinen erschrockenen Blick offenbar bemerkt, denn sie trat neben ihn und sah zur Bucht hinüber.  
  
„Was ist? Es ist breiter als das Schiff, also passen wir durch, oder?"  
  
Sammy zog es vor, Gel nicht auf den Seegang hinzuweisen und rang sich nur ein Lächeln ab, von dem er hoffte, dass es aufmunternd aussah. Gel zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und stolzierte, so gut das auf dem schwankenden Schiff möglich war, wieder zurück zu Ruby und den anderen Mädchen.  
  
Der Kapitän versuchte verzeifelt sich gleichzeitig am Steuerrad festzuhalten und es nicht zu verdrehen. Er hatte sich zwar mit den besten Seilen angebunden, die er auf seinem Schiff hatte, aber die schienen nicht zu genügen.  
  
Sein Vater hatte auch ein Boot besessen. Von ihm wusste er das Meiste über die Seefahrt. Er hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass es noch viel schlimmere Stürme gab. Doch der Cäptn, wie er gern genannt wurde, war sich da nicht so sicher. Seine Selbstsicherheit war längst verschwunden und in pure Angst umgeschlagen.  
  
Die Bucht vor ihnen erschien ihm unerreichbar, der Zugang viel zu schmal.  
  
Doch sie hatten keine Wahl. Er musste da hinein, oder sie würden alle sterben. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht sein Schiff zerlegte. Das würde die ohnehin schon lange Rechnung der Mall-Rats um ein ganzes Stück verlängern. Wo bekam man heutzutage schon ein Schiff her? Als May ihn gebeten hatte, sie mitzunehmen, war er zwar nicht begeistert gewesen, aber immerhin sah es nach einem guten Geschäft aus. Mittlerweile hatte er sich schon mindestens hundertmal verflucht. Er hatte sich sogar schon geschworen, nie wieder jemanden auf sein Schiff zu lassen. Doch jetzt war das sowieso hinfällig. Die interessantere Frage war, ob es nach diesem Sturm noch ihn und ein Schiff für ihn geben würde.  
  
Eine neue Welle schlug gegen das Schiff und drückte es zur Seite weg. Sofort drehte der Cäptn am Steuerrad, doch es ließ sich nur noch mit Mühe bewegen. Unendlich langsam nahm das Schiff wieder seine ursprüngliche Position ein. Mit dem letzten Seil, dass ihm noch zur Verfügung stand band sich der Cäptn am Steuerrad fest. Er konnte eigentlich nur abwarten. Entweder sie kamen heil in der Bucht an oder nirgendwo...  
  
Besorgt sah Leya nach oben. Der Sturm schien sich seinem Höhepunkt zu nähern. Hoffentlich hatten die Mall-Rats eine Bucht gefunden, in der sie abwarten konnten. Es gab nichts, was sie hätte tun können. Alle hätte sie auf dem Schnellboot niemals mitnehmen können und schneller konnte der alte Kutter auf dem sie unterwegs gewesen waren auch nicht fahren.  
  
Sie selbst waren auch erst vor wenigen Minuten im Hafen angekommen. Der Krankenwagen war bereits vor Ort gewesen. Leya hatte ihnen gesagt, was sie wusste und sie dann mit Josh fahren lassen. Im Wagen wäre für sie kein Platz mehr gewesen. Sie würde nachkommen müssen.  
  
Ihren beiden Begleitern, denen auch das Schnellboot gehörte, befahl sie, nach dem Schiff zu suchen, sobald es das Wetter zulassen würde.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Kai. Kaum dass sie die Stadt betreten hatte begann es zu regnen. Ihre dünne Jacke hatte keine Kapuze, sodass sie schon in wenigen Minuten vollkommen durchnässt sein würde. Aber was sollte sie daran schon ändern. Sie war in der Stadt zwar relativ beliebt und dadurch, dass sie Tribeführerin war auch bekannt, aber es war ihr einfach zu blöd, an einem der Häuser zu klopfen, um sich eine Regenjacke zu borgen. Zum Haupfquartier war es sowieso nicht allzu weit.  
  
Dorthin würde sie auch zuerst gehen müssen. Immerhin musste sie Bericht erstatten.  
  
Ursprünglich hatte sie in die Stadt, aus der die Mall-Rats kamen gewollt, denn hier wusste niemand, was dort geschehen war. Die Verbindungen zwischen ihrem Computernetzwerk und dem der Stadt waren schon länger zerstört. Nachdem Ram gestürzt worden war hatte sie niemand die Mühe gemacht, es wieder aufzubauen. Leya hatte zwar die Anweisung gegeben, die Verbindung wenigstens ansatzweise wieder herzustellen, doch alle Daten waren so zuverlässig gesichert worden, dass sie kaum etwas erreicht hatten.  
  
Da das Schicksal der Stadt sie hier nicht weiter zu interessieren hatte, hatten sie es darauf bewenden lassen, bis plötzlich ein Zugriff auf ihre eigenen Dateien stattgefunden hatte. Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, dass es sich um eine künstliche Intelligenz handeln musste und das hatte Leya interessiert. Da über das Netzwerk niemand zu erreichen war, hatte sie beschlossen, selbst mal wieder in die Stadt zu fahren.  
  
Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass ihr ein ganzer Tribe auf der Flucht vor einem Virus in die Arme laufen würde. Vor allem mit Josh hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie war in dem Glauben gewesen, dass es ihm gut ginge, denn lange Zeit waren die Technos an der Macht und das konnte keine Gefahr für ihn bedeuten. Weder die Herrschaft von Ram noch die dieses Mega, von dem sie noch nie gehört hatte. Auch aus ihrer eigenen Techno- Ausbildungszeit war ihr der Name unbekannt. Sie würde wohl Josh oder einen der Mall-Rats fragen müssen, wer sich hinter diesem Namen verbarg.  
  
Der Regen wurde immer stärker. In der Ferne war jetzt das Hauptquartier zu erkennen und Leya rannte die Straße hinunter, um endlich ins Trockene zu kommen.  
  
Eine Erschütterung ging durch das Schiff. Irgendwas hatte es unter Wasser auf der rechten Seite getroffen. Die Frage war nur, ob der Felsen, denn es konnte nur eine der Klippen gewesen sein, ein Leck geschlagen hatte.  
  
Dichtgedrängt saßen die Mall-Ratts da. Obwohl keiner etwas über ihre Situation gesagt hatte, schien allen der Ernst der Lage bewusst zu sein. Brady hatte sich fest an Trudy geklammert und auch Baby Bray lag mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Ambers Armen, die kleinen Finger fest in ihre Kleidung gekrallt. Lottie saß zwischen Ruby und Salene, die beide einen Arm um sie gelegt hatten. Sammy war zwar immer noch schlecht, doch er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen. Er hockte neben Gel, die schon lange nicht mehr so optimistisch war. Er hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und seltsamerweise hatte sie sich nicht einmal dagegen gewehrt. Ebony hockte dicht neben Slade und schien verhältnismäßig ruhig zu sein. Doch ihre Finger, die sie so fest ineinander verknotet hatte, dass die Knöchel hervortraten, verrieten, dass sie ebenso viel Angst hatte wie alle anderen. Slade hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt doch er schien in Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Wahrscheinlich bei seinem Bruder. Ram hatte bis vor kurzem noch versucht, die Runde mit sarakastischen Sprüchen aufzuheitern, doch seit ihn Ellie angeherrscht hatte, endlich still zu sein, schien auch er tief in Gedanken zu sein. Auf seine Lippen hatte sich ein seltsames Lächeln gelegt. So, als würde ihn alles nichts mehr angehen. Ellie saß neben und halb auf Jack und hatte ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben. Jack strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. May hockte zwar neben Ruby, wirkte aber irgendwie fehl am Platze. Niemand hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Auch Lex war allein. Auch er hatte sich vor einer Weile noch beschwert, aber auch ihm hatte Ellie den Mund verboten. Darryl hockte neben ihm. Auch ihm schien sein Humor verloren gegangen zu sein.  
  
Keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Was auch? Ihre Leben hingen am seidenen Faden und alle wussten das, oder ahnten es zumindest. Alles hing von dem Kapitän dieses Kahns und seinen Fähigkeiten als Seemann ab. Und niemand hatte irgendeine Ahnung, wie gut er wirklich war. Äußerlich wirkte er völlig ruhig. Doch auch er hatte das Schlagen des Felsens an die Seite gehört und er wusste, dass es dabei wahrscheinlich nicht bleiben würde. Er hatte von seinem Vater das Nötigste gelernt, doch noch nie hatte er ein solches Kunststück vollbringen müssen. Wieder erzitterte das Schiff unter dem Aufprall auf einen Felsen. Der Cäptn glaubte sogar, ein Splittern von Holz zu hören. Doch das konnte auch Einbildung sein. Bei dem Lärm des Sturms glaubte man oft, Geräusche zu hören, die gar nicht da waren. Er war einfach nur in Panik. Die wirkliche Situation war lange nicht so bedrohlich. Das Schiff hatte bisher allem standgehalten und das würde es auch jetzt tun. Alles was er tun musste, war das Steuerrad gerade zu halten. Es gab keinen Grund zur Unruhe, oder?  
  
Ein weiterer Felsen prallte gegen das Schiff und ließ die Passagiere durch den Innenraum des Schiffes rutschen. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatten, waren plötzlich die beiden Felswände zu erkennen, die die Einfahrt zur Bucht begrenzten. Sie waren nur noch etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt.  
  
„Es geht also los", meinte Ram. Entweder sie würden es schaffen, oder als Dekoration an den Felswänden landen. Ihm war es gleich. Wie er schon zu Mega gesagt hatte: er wollte wissen, wie dicht er an den Tod herankommen konnte. Was hatte er hier schon zu verlieren? Java war tot, die Stadt, die er kontrollieren wollte von seinem eigenen Projekt zerstört, die Stadt, aus der die Technos gekommen waren nicht mehr in deren Hand. Und wenn er überlebte, warum denn nicht? Irgendwo würde sich schon ein Computer für ihn finden...  
  
Eine neue Welle schob das Schiff weiter auf den Druchgang zu. Gleichzeitig rammte ein neuer Felsen das Schiff und drückte es zur Seite. Nur noch zehn Meter. Viel zu wenig, um das Schiff wieder auf Kurs zu bringen. Der Cäptn drehte verzweifelt am Steuerrad. Nur noch fünf Meter. Das Schiff hielt noch immer in viel zu steilem Winkel auf die linke Felswand zu. Nur noch drei Meter. Das Schiff hatte sich etwas drehen lassen doch nicht weit genug. Innen begann Gel panisch zu schreien. Auch Baby Bray stimmte mit ein. Keiner achtete darauf. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf die Felswand. Noch ein Meter. Mit einer Erschütterung prallte das Schiff gegen die Felswand. Die Passagiere wurden erneut durcheinander geworfen und auch der Kapitän war plötzlich vom Steuerrad verschwunden. Eine weitere Welle schob das Schiff in die Bucht, wo es leicht schwankend zum Stillstand kam.  
  
Gel hörte auf zu schreien und sah sich um. Auch Baby Bray schwieg. Für einen kurzen Moment war es fast ganz still dann brach ein Jubel los, der durch die ganze Bucht hallte. Sie hatten es geschafft!  
  
Der Kapitän richtete sich von der Reling, gegen die er geprallt war wieder auf und kam leicht humpelnd durch die Tür.  
  
„Na, wie hab ich das gemach-„  
  
Seine worte wurden von einem dumpfen Bersten unterbrochen. Fast sofort neigte sich das Schiff gefährlich auf die linke Seite. Offenbar war dem Schiff der Aufprall an der Felswand doch nicht so bekommen. Die Euphorie schlug sofort wieder in Angst um, als Gel „Wir sinken"schrie.  
  
„Runter vom Boot! Schwimmt so weit weg wie ihr könnt!"Amber schrie so laut sie konnte, doch ob ihre Worte bei allen ankamen, wusste sie nicht zu sagen.  
  
Ihren Befehl befolgend oder aus Instinkt danach handelnd rannten alle zur Reling und sprangen ins Wasser. Brady klammerte sich fest an Trudy, da sie noch nicht schwimmen konnte. So schnell sie konnten schwammen alle auf das Ufer zu. Niemand bemerkte die ängstliche Gestalt, die sich an die Reling klammerte.  
  
Einem Instinkt folgend drehte Ruby den Kopf noch einmal zum Schiff zurück- und glaubte, ihr würde das Herz stehen bleiben.  
  
„Lottie! Spring!"  
  
Diese schüttelte panisch ihre Locken. „Ich kann nicht schwimmen!"  
  
Ruby drehte den Kopf zu den anderen, doch niemand außer ihr hatte etwas bemerkt. So schnell sie konnte drehte sie um und schwamm wieder auf das sinkende Schiff zu. Ihre Jeans sog sich immer weiter mit Wasser voll und drohte, sie nach unten zu ziehen. Dennoch schwamm sie immer schneller.  
  
Schließlich kam sie am Schiff an.  
  
„Spring!", rief sie noch einmal.  
  
Lottie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und lies sich über die Reling fallen. Sobald sie im Wasser war begann sie wild zu strampeln. Ruby kassierte einige ziemlich kräftige Tritte, bevor es ihr endlich gelang, Lottie zu fassen.  
  
„Halt dich an mir fest"  
  
Lottie klammerte sich an Ruby fest und die begann, so schnell es ging, von dem immer schneller sinkenden Schiff wegzuschwimmen. Ihre Kleidung zog sie noch immer nach unten und Lotties Gewicht tat ein Übriges.  
  
Leya saß im Hauptquartier am Fenster. Eigentlich hatte sie gleich nach ihrer Ankunft ins Krankenhaus gehen wollen, aber es regnete immer noch wie aus Eimern.  
  
Im Prinzip wäre das kein Hindernis gewesen, aber der anhaltende Regen hatte die Straße in einen Fluss verwandelt. Da das Hauptquartier etwas tiefer lag als der Rest der Stadt floss hier alles Wasser zusammen. In den vergangenen beiden Jahren, seit sie in der Stadt war, war so etwas noch nie vorgekommen.  
  
Leya seufzte und legte den Kopf auf die Arme, die sie auf dem Fensterbrett verschränkt hatte. Missmutig starrte sie nach draußen.  
  
Ihre Anwesenheit im Krankenhaus war glücklicherweise nicht unbedingt erforderlich. Man hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass Josh in ein künstliches Koma versetzt worden war und sie nichts weieter für ihn hatten tun können.  
  
Dennoch wäre sie gern dort gewesen. Hätte gerne an seinem Bett gesessen.  
  
Fast zwei Jahre war es her, seit sie sich gesehen hatten. Immerhin, er hatte ihren Namen noch gewusst. Ob er an sie gedacht hatte?  
  
Nein, das konnte sie nicht erwarten. Sie waren ja noch nicht einmal Freunde gewesen. Josh war damals schon nicht sehr offen gewesen. Dass er einen Bruder besaß hatte sie erst von Slade selbst erfahren. Er hatte ihr auch den Grund verraten, warum Josh so in sich gekehrt gewesen war.  
  
Ob er sich wohl sehr verändert hatte? Immerhin hatte er seinen Bruder wieder. Auf dem Schiff war keine Zeit gewesen, die Geschichte von Slade, wie er ihn gefunden hatte, anzuhören.  
  
Hoffentlich kam er bald wieder zu sich.  
  
Der Regen wurde noch einmal stärker und ein fernes Donnergrollen war zu hören.  
  
Am Strand hatten sich mittlerweile alle übrigen versammelt.  
  
„Sind alle da?", fragte Amber zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.  
  
„Ja...", antwortete Ebony und sah sich noch einmal um. Plötzlich stutzte sie. Ruby war gar nicht da. Und Lottie felhte ebenfalls. Sollte sie Amber darauf hinweisen? Wenn Ruby jetzt ertrank, dann würde Slade auf alle Fälle bei ihr bleiben. Andererseits gab es aber auch kein Baby. Also hatte Ruby auch keinen Grund mehr, sich an Salde zu klammern. Sie würde einfach nur eine Rivalin für sie sein. Und mit Rivalinnen konnte sie fertig werden. Was, wenn Slade gesehen hatte, wie sie jetzt zum Schiff herüberstarrte? Würde er vermuten, dass sie Ruby's Verschwinden bemerkt hatte. Oder war das zu weit hergeholt?  
  
„...Lottie fehlt....Ruby auch", meldete sie sich schließlich noch einmal zu Wort. Sollte Ruby leben. Was ging Ebony ihr Leben an? Sie hatte Slade und Ruby würde daran nichts ändern können.  
  
Um Ebony herum begannen die Debatten, ob Ruby mit vom Schiff gesprungen war. Natürlich war sie das. Sie war sogar vor Ebony gesprungen. Diese hatte sie aber kurz darauf überholt. Ebony warf noch einen Blick zum Schiff hinüber. Es war fast vollständig gesunken, aber von den Beiden war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Neben ihr liefen jetzt Jay und Slade auf das Ufer zu und sprangen ins Wasser, um den Beiden entgegen zuschwimmen.  
  
Ausgerechnet Slade musste jetzt zu Ruby's Rettung eilen. Sollte Ebony sich getäuscht haben? Hätte sie doch nichts sagen sollen?  
  
***** Schon wieder so ein böser Cliffhanger... aber die schreien mich immer so an, da kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Aber ich weiß, wie fies das ist!  
  
Naja mit der Story komm ich nicht wirklich voran, aber ich musste einfach etwas ausführlicher werden, ich hoffe, das hat die Sache etwas spannender gemacht.  
  
Wer sich gewundert hat, warum Leya Josh fragen will, wer Mega ist, dem sei gesagt, dass er sich erst Mega genannt hat, als er in die Stadt der Mall- Rats gekommen ist. Da Leya keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt hat, kann sie also nicht wissen, dass Josh Mega ist. Alles klar?  
  
Ich bitte immernoch um Koments (hab ja erst einen bekommen)!!! 


	4. Chap 4

Nach laaanger Zeit und nachdem mir meine Schwester einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst hat, ist hier nun endlich ein neuer Teil von Second Chance.

Die Charas sind immer noch nicht meine. Ausnahmen bilden Leya und die Leutchen aus der neuen Stadt.

So, ich wünsche viel Spaß!

Kapitel 4 

Das Wasser war kalt. Ebenso der eisige Wind, der von draußen in die Bucht wehte.

Vom Schiff war kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Nur ein paar Holzbretter schwammen noch auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Obwohl draußen immernoch der Sturm tobte wirkte es fast gespenstig still. Die dunklen Wolken verdüsterten sie Szene.

Zwei Gestalten waren im Wasser zu sehen. Die beiden schwammen auf die Reste des Wracks zu, doch dort schien sich nichts zu rühren.

Vom Ufer verfolgten ängstliche Blicke das Ganze.

Die Beiden erreichten die ersten umhertreibenden Planken, riefen laut die Namen der beiden Vermissten. Doch es war keine Antwort zu hören. Nichts bewegte sich vor ihnen.

Sie schwammen noch weiter. Ein Fass trieb an ihnen vorrüber.

Sie erreichten ein großes Brett und schwangen sich hinauf, um die Umgebung überblicken zu können. Weiter hinten war noch ein großes Wrackteil. Ansonsten gab es nur Bretter. Keine Spur von Ruby und Lottie.

Jay sprang ins Wasser und tauchte so tief er konnte. Aber es war zu tief. Wenn die Beiden untergegangen waren, so würde er ihnen nicht weiterhelfen können. Außerdem war es viel zu dunkel um auch nur einen Meter weit sehen zu können. Schnell schwamm er wieder nach oben.

Slade hatte sich unterdessen von ihrem Wrackteil entfernt und schien auf das andere zuzuschwimmen. Wenn sie es nicht dahin geschafft hatten, dann bestand nur noch die Hoffnung, dass sie an den Strand gespült werden würden.

Das Wrackteil schien von ihnen wegzutreiben, doch sie holten es langsam ein. Jay warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zurück und erschrak. Sie hatten sich weiter vom Ufer entfernt, als er gedacht hatte. Der Rückweg würde schwierig werden, besonders wenn sie die Beiden würden transportieren müssen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Jay schien, erreichten sie das Wrackteil. Erschöpft schwangen sie sich darauf. Salde quälte sich als Erster wieder auf die Füße und ging über das Wrack. Es war ein etwa fünf Meter langes und drei Meter breites Teil und schien ein Teil vom Heck gewesen zu sein. Überall lagen Säcke und Holzteile umher, sodass er nicht sofort sagen konnte, ob die Beiden hier waren. Er erreichte das Gegenüberliegende Ende, ohne etwas entdeckt zu haben.

Jay durchstöberte die andere Hälfte, doch auch er schien nichts zu finden. Enttäuscht hob er einen der Säcke hoch. Auch darunter war niemand.

Er würde die beiden wohl nicht wieder sehen. Die Beiden begegneten sich in der Mitte des Wrackteils ohne etwas gefunden zu haben. Vor ihnen war noch eine riesige Kiste, die sie nicht zur Seite schieben konnten. Als Jay kräftig dagegen trat rutschte etwas helles unter einem leeren Sack hervor, der am Rand gelegen hatte und ins Wasser. Noch bevor Slade reagieren konnte, war Jay hinterher gesprugen.

Slade kletterte mit einiger Mühe über die Kiste und schlug den Sack zurück. Sie hatten sich nicht getäuscht. Vor ihm lag Lottie. Anscheinend hatte Ruby sie auf das Wrackteil transportiert und dann das Bewusstsein verloren. Der Tritt von Jay hatte ihren Körper zurück ins Wasser gleiten lassen.

Lottie hatte zwar die Augen geöffnet, schien ihn aber nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und blickte starr aufs Wasser. Slade richtete sie auf und schlang einen der leeren Säcke, der einigermaßen trocken geblieben war um sie. Lottie wandte den Blick vom Wasser ab und sah aus trüben Augen zu ihm herauf. Ob sie ihn wahrnahm und erkannte konnte Slade nicht sagen. Sie zog die improvisierte Decke enger an sich heran, schloss die Augen und fiel wie ein Stein gegen Slade. Die Anstrengung und die Angst hatten auch sie das Bewusstsein verlieren lassen.

Jay tauchte im selben Moment keuchend neben ihm auf. Slade schob Lottie von sich herunter und half Jay, Ruby auf das Wrackteil zu transportieren.

Fast sofort erbrach sie eine Menge Salzwasser. Sie war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Ihre Lippen hatten sich leicht blau gefärbt – ein Zeichen, dass sie gefärhlich lange im Wasser gewesen war.

Slade und Jay wickelten sie in einen weiteren Sack und schnappten sich selbst je einen. Sofort zurück konnten sie nicht. Jay war durch das lange Tauchen ziemlich erschöpft. Doch auch für Slade wäre die Strecke zu lang gewesen. Besonders mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht von Ruby oder Lottie.

Am Ufer standen noch immer die anderen und sahen besorgt zu ihnen herüber. Slade winkte ihnen zum Zeichen, dass sie sie gefunden hatten. Ob er verstanden wurde wusste er zwar nicht, aber was sollte er schon tun.

Das Wrackteil trieb weiter in der Mitte der Bucht, ohne sich jedoch dem Strand zu nähern. Sie würden wohl oder übel schwimmen müssen.

Irgend etwas war da. Gleich neben ihm.

Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Seine Lieder erschienen ihm wie Blei, aber er konnte zumindest erkennen, dass es im Zimmer sehr hell war.

Wie von weit her drangen Stimmen zu ihm. Doch er wusste nicht, wem sie gehörten.

Etwas berührte seine Hand. Auch dieses Gefühl drang nur schwer zu ihm durch. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er dick in Watte gepackt worden.

Er spürte einen Druck an seinem Arm. Erst nach Sekunden drang der Schmerz zu ihm durch. Etwas hatte ihn gestochen. Er wollte sich von dem Schmerz entfernen, doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Er versuchte, zumindest seine Finger zu bewegen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Je mehr er sich bemühte, desto näher kam die Schwärze, in die er sich schließlich zurückfallen ließ.

Die Ärztin legte die Spritze zurück auf das Tablett und verlies den Raum. Draußen kam Leya auf sie zu. Es hatte zwar heute morgen aufgehört zu regnen, doch ihre nassen Hosen zeugten davon, dass das Wasser am Hauptquartier immernoch fast knietief war.

Doch davon hatte sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Gestern hatte es ununterbrochen geregnet und Leya hatte sich darauf beschränken müssen, über das städtische Computernetzwerk mit dem Krankenhaus in Verbindung zu bleiben.

Jetzt trat sie auf die junge Ärztin zu.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder aufwachen wird. Äußerlich fehlt ihm nichts."

Leya nickte. Keine Veränderungen also.

„Kann ich zu ihm?"

Die Ärztin nickte und gab die Tür frei.

Leya öffnete die Tür und trat ein. In dem hellen Zimmer lag Josh auf einem blütenweisen Bett. Man hatte ihm seine Technouniform ausgezogen und ihn stattdessen weiße Krankenhauskleidung angezogen. Seine Brille, die er sonst nie abnahm, lag auf dem sonst leeren Nachtisch. Seine Stirn zierte noch immer das Logo der Technos und auch die Rangabzeichen waren noch zu sehen. Dennoch erinnerte nichts an ihm an einen Techno. Auf dem weißen Bett mit den Schläuchen, die von seinem Arm abgingen sah er richtiggehend verloren aus. Leya holte sich einen Stuhl vom Tisch in der Ecke und setzte sich an sein Bett. Hoffentlich würde er bald erwachen...

Amber lief nervös am Strand auf und ab. Warum kamen die Beiden nicht zurück? Vorhin hatte Slade gewunken. Sollte das bedeuten, dass sie sie gefunden hatten? Wenn ja, dann war es doch umso wichtiger, dass sie zurückkamen.

Eben hatte sie vorgeschlagen, ein Feuer zu machen. Es hatte keine Einwände gegeben und so waren die meisten jetzt unterwegs, um trockenes Holz zu sammeln. Nur Gel, Trudy und die beiden Kleinen waren noch hier bei Amber.

Amber warf einen Blick nach oben. Die Sorge hatte sie für eine Weile den Sturm vergessen lassen. Er schien sich langsam zu legen. Allerdings bedeutete das auch, dass möglicherweise bald ein heftiger Platzregen einsetzen würde. Die dunklen Wolken schienen aus der Richtung der Stadt zu kommen, in die sie von diesem mysteriösen Mädchen geschickt worden waren.

Als sie zu Beginn des Sturmes neben Jay auf dem Schiff gestanden hatte, war es ihr erschienen, als wüsste Jay etwas. Aber dieser Gedanke war natürlich lächerlich. Die Technos waren damals mit Flugzeugen gekommen, und auch wenn sie kaum etwas über Jays früheres Leben wusste, so war sie sich doch sicher, dass sie nicht aus einer Stadt gekommen waren, die nur wenige Stunden entfernt lag.

Auch Slade hatte sie gekannt und er hatte auch gesagt, dass sie ein Techno gewesen war. Aber selbst wenn, sie hatte wirklich nicht wie ein Techno ausgesehen. Amber war sich zwar noch immer nicht sicher, wie weit man ihm wirklich trauen konnte, dennoch glaubte sie ihm in dieser Hinsicht doch.

Hinter ihr krachte ein Ast und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Sammy kam mit einer riesigen Ladung Holz auf den Armen aus dem Wald. Die Äste schienen ihm viel zu schwer zu sein, denn er hob kaum noch die Füße und schwankte bedenklich hin und her. Mit lautem Krachen ließ er die Äste vor sich auf die Erde fallen, nicht ohne sich dabei einen der dicksten auf den Fuß zu werfen. Mit einem unterdrücktem Schmerzensschrei hüfte er zur Seite und lies sich in den Sand fallen. Gel eilte zu ihm und fragte, ob er sich etwas getan hätte.

Amber musste schmunzeln. Offenbar war Gel doch nicht mehr so sehr von Sammy abgeneigt, wie es zuerst ausgesehen hatte. Aber er hatte dafür auch lange und hart kämpfen müssen und nicht jeder konnte von sich behaupten, den großen Herzensbrecher Lex besiegt zu haben.

Vor sich hin fluchend wich Ebony einem Zweig aus, den Darryl unbedacher Weise losgelassen hatte. Sie bereute es schon wieder, überhaupt mit in den Wald gegangen zu sein. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, weg zu müssen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Slade. Er war fast ohnezu zögern ins Wasser gesprungen, um Ruby zu retten. Ob er es geschafft hatte? Ebony wusste nicht, was sie hoffen sollte. Sie hatte die anderen zwar darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Ruby fehlte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Fehler gewesen war. Auch Jay war zur Rettung geeilt. Ob Amber ähnliche Gedanken plagten? Ebony hatte sie nie besondere Sorgen um andere gemacht, besonders dann nicht, wenn diese sich ihr permanent in den Weg stellten, wie Amber es tat. Aber Amber war zu dem Treffen außerhalb der Sicherheitszone erschienen. Sie hatte Ebony geglaubt und die Rebellion überhaupt erst möglich gemacht. Vielleicht sollte sie ihr ein wenig mehr vertrauen. Immerhin jagten sie jetzt nicht mehr dem selben Kerl hinterher. Amber hatte ihren Jay bekommen, so wie sie auch ihren Bray bekommen hatte. Irgendwie hatte Amber immer Glück mit ihren Männern gehabt, sah man einmal davon ab, dass Bray verschwunden war. Aber sie hatte am Ende immer jemanden gehabt, mit dem sie glücklich werden konnte. Ebony hatte ihre Kerle hingegen meistens verloren. Aber sie hatte ja jetzt Salde. Wenn der jetzt nicht mit Ruby abziehen würde...

Ebony bemerkte, dass ihre Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten und beschloss, zurück zu gehen. Feuerholz hatte sie zwar keins, aber wofür waren die Vertreter des starken Geschlechts denn sonst da?

Immer noch ein wenig missmutig stapfte sie durch den Wald, um wieder zum Strand zu gelangen.

Lottie und Ruby zitterten am ganzen Körper vor Kälte. Auch Slade und Jay erging es nicht besser. Sie hatten überlegt, zurückzuschwimmen, doch einsehen müssen, dass ihre Kräfte dazu nicht ausreichen würden. Daher saßen sie noch immer mehr oder weniger regungslos auf dem Wrackteil, dass noch immer in der Mitte der Bucht trieb. Jays Blick irrte über ihre kleine schwimmende Insel. Vielleicht war es möglich, das Wrackteil als Floß zu benutzen. Einige der Bretter konnten sie vielleicht als Ruder nutzen. Er richtete sich auf und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Slade. Der schien den Blick zu spüren, denn er drehte den Kopf zu Jay.

„Wir könnten versuchen, mit den Holzbrettern als Paddel näher zum Ufer zu kommen"

Slade schüttelte den Kopf: „Das Wrackteil ist zu groß, wir kommen keine 10 Meter vorwärts"

Damit drehte er den Kopf zurück und starrte wieder auf das Wasser. Der Anblick machte Jay wütend.

„Was schlägst du vor, sollen wir verhungern?", schrie er ihn an.

Sowohl Ruby als auch Lottie schlugen die Augen auf und versuchten, sich aufzurichten. Beide sahen sehr mitgenommen aus und Jay bereute seinen Ausraster gleich wieder.

Auch Slade hatte sich überrascht herumgedreht. So hatte der den eigentlich ruhigen, vernünftigen Jay noch gar nicht erlebt.

Die beiden starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Lottie begann zu weinen und klammerte sich an Ruby, die die Arme um sie legte, um sie zu trösten.

Slade hob schließlich die Schultern und erhob sich. Jay folgte ihm, als er sich ein Brett aussuchte, das groß genug war. Dann hockten sie sich an die Seiten des Wrackteils und tauchten wie auf einem stummen Befehl hin die Ruder ins Wasser.

Soo, es ist kein ganz so fieser Cliffi geworden wie sonst, aber ich denke, das reicht schon...

Ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben und ihr klickt jetzt bevor ihr geht noch schnell auf den Button da unten und lasst mir ne Notiz da, OK?

Wie ich schon erwähnte, nehme ich auch gerne Kritik entgegen, also macht mich fertig, wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass das nötig ist

Wir sehen uns im nächsten Chappy, bis denne!


	5. Chap 5

Und wieder einmal gibt es einen neuen Chappi!

Ich widme das Chappi mal der Franzi die mir per Mail regelmäßig in den Hintern tritt, damit ich endlich mal weiterschreibe. Ich danke dir dafür!

Mega und die Leute, die auf dem Boot waren sind immer noch nicht meine, Senya und die anderen Leute aus der neuen Stadt hingegen schon.

Wer will kann sie sich gerne borgen, aber sagt bitte vorher Bescheid!

Und weiter geht's:

Kapitel 5 

Es wurde langsam dunkel draußen. Leya rieb sich die Augen. Sie hatte lange bei Josh gesessen, doch der war noch immer nicht erwacht. Gelegentlich hatte er sich unruhig gedreht und im Schlaf gesprochen, aber sie hatte es nicht verstehen können.

Jetzt stand sie langsam auf und ging zum Fenster. Draußen sah sie einige Leute über die Straßen hasten, einige Kinder spielen.

Sie hatte ihre Aufgaben schändlich vernachlässigt. Es gab so viel, was getan werden musste: Normale Anführeraufgaben, aber vor allem musste sie sich darum kümmern, was mit den anderen auf dem Boot geschehen war.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Josh um, der reglos im Bett lag. Sie ging zu seinem Bett, strich mit der Hand über seine Stirn, wisperte ein ‚Gute Nacht, Josh' und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen auf dem Gang begegnete ihr wieder die Ärztin. Als diese Leyas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah, legte sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir tun alles, was wir können."

Leya lächelte: „Das weiß ich."

Sie schenkte der Ärztin noch einen warmen Blick und verlies dann das Krankenhaus, um zum Hafen zu gehen.

Am Lagerfeuer war es beinahe gemütlich. Es war noch nicht besonders kalt, auch wenn es fast ganz dunkel war. Erstaunlicherweise hatte es kaum geregnet, doch der Himmel war weiterhin dicht bewölkt. Die Flammen des Feuers prasselten behaglich, doch nur wenige saßen wirklich am Feuer.

Sie meisten standen am Strand und sahen zu dem Floß, dass sich ihnen kontinuierlich, aber unendlich langsam näherte. Noch war es zu weit entfernt, als das die Mallrats den beiden Jungs und den immer noch auf den Planken liegenden Mädchen hätten helfen können.

Amber und Ebony standen Schulter an Schulter und sahen hinüber. Die eine mit Sorge, die andere mit Misstrauen im Blick. Jack stand neben Ellie. Er hatte schon mehrere Vorschläge gebracht, wie man den anderen helfen könnte, die jedoch an der Durchführbarkeit gescheitert waren. Jetzt hatte er den Arm um seine Freundin gelegt, die sich an ihn lehnte. Ellie war todmüde, aber sich jetzt schlafen zu legen, wäre ihr wie Verrat vorgekommen.

Salene und May saßen am Feuer, starrten aber ununterbrochen aufs Wasser und das Floß. Lex, Darryl und Ram hockten ebenfalls im Sand, das Feuer in ihrem Rücken. Den beiden ersteren war das Feuer zu verdanken gewesen, und die beiden hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, soviel Dankbarkeit und Respekt wie möglich zu bekommen.

Gel saß ebenfalls am Feuer, in Sammys Jacke eingehüllt und an seine Schulter gelehnt. Sie schien zu schlafen, oder zumindest zu dösen. Sammy wachte mit Argusaugen über ihren Schlaf und schickte jeden, der ihn auch nur ansprechen wollte mit einem bösen Blick zurück.

Trudy saß in der Nähe der Beiden. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, auf die Kinder aufzupassen, die trotz der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Stunden friedlich schliefen.

Unterdessen kämpften sich Jay und Slade weiter zum Ufer vor. Das Floß war zu groß, als dass man es schnell hätte bewegen können, außerdem waren die Ruder viel zu klein. Eines war bereits abgebrochen, doch es langen genug andere Holzstücke herum. Langsam begann auch die Anstrengung ihren Tribut zu fordern. Ihre Arme schmerzten und immer öfter hatten sie das Gefühl, einfach nicht mehr weitermachen zu können.

Ruby und Lottie hatten sich einigermaßen erholt und überflüssigen Ballast über Bord geworfen. Dann hatten sie eine Weile beim Rudern geholfen, doch Lottie hatte sowieso nicht so viel Kraft und Ruby war immer noch von dem langen Schwimmen erschöpft. Lottie lag mittlerweile zusammengerollt in der Mitte des Floßes unter einem Stapel Säcken und schien zu schlafen oder sich zumindest auszuruhen.

Ruby hockte auf der selben Seite wie Slade und ruderte mit. Doch ihre Bewegungen waren müde und erzwungen. Lange würde auch sie nicht mehr durchhalten. Anfangs hatte sie beobachtet, wie das Ufer näher kam, doch jetzt sah sie auf ihre Knie herab, denn sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie nicht vorankamen.

Unendlich langsam näherte sich das Boot dem Strand. Ebony, Amber, Lex, Ram, Jack und Darryl kamen ihnen entgegengewatet.

Kaum waren sie in Reichweite ergriffen sie das Floß und zogen es an Land. Ruby stand langsam auf und hatte für einen Moment Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Unsichereren Schrittes ging sie zu Salene und May ans Feuer, wo sie sich erst setzte, sich doch gleich darauf hinlegte und auf der Stelle einschlief. Lex und Ram, die von denen, die am Strand gewartet hatten die kräftigsten waren, hoben Lottie hoch und trugen sie an den Strand. Lottie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen und bekam nichts davon mit. Die beiden legten sie neben Ruby ab und setzten sich dann ans Feuer. Ebony und Amber hatten Slade und Jay gestützt, als sie ans Ufer kamen. Auch sie setzten sich ans Feuer.

Gesprochen wurde nicht mehr viel. Alle waren froh, dass die vier wieder gesund bei ihnen waren.

Nur wenig später waren außer Darryl, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, Wache zu halten, alle eingeschlafen.

Es war schon fast völlig dunkel als Senya am Hafen ankam. Trotzdem waren die meisten Bootsbesitzer noch da. Sie ging zu den beiden, denen das Schnellboot gehörte.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?"

Eigentlich war die Frage unsinnig, denn wenn sie etwas gefunden hätten, dann wären die Mallrats jetzt hier.

Wie erwartet schüttelte der Kleinere der Beiden den Kopf.

„Wir sind bis dahin zurück gefahren, wo wir sie getroffen haben. Wir haben die gesamte Strecke abgesucht... Vielleicht konnten sie in eine der Buchten einlaufen. Doch das konnten wir heute nicht mehr überprüfen. Wir legen gleich morgen früh wieder ab."

Senya nickte ihm dankbar zu. Es bestand also offenbar noch Hoffnung, so gering sie auch war.

Sie wünschte den Bootsbesitzern eine gute Nacht und ging dann langsam zurück zum Hauptquartier.

Es war dunkel. Die Dunkelheit, die ihn gefangengehalten hatte, war zumindest vorerst zurückgewichen. Doch noch immer konnte er kaum etwas sehen. Er schien sich in einem Raum zu befinden. Offenbar lag er in einem Bett. Links von ihm, schien ein Fenster zu sein. Es schien Nacht zu sein, denn er konnte den Mond erahnen, der allerdings nicht direkt ins Zimmer schien. Auf der anderen Seite war irgendein Apparat, der piepende Töne von sich gab. Er hob den Kopf, lies sich jedoch sofort wieder ins Kissen zurücksinken, da die Bewegung stechende Kopfschmerzen verursachte.

Also blieb er zunächst liegen. Seltsamerweise konnte er alles nur verschwommen erkennen. Er starrte an die Decke und fragte sich, wo er eigentlich war. Er war doch vor kurzem noch in seinem Quartier gewesen, oder? Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Ram hatte ununterbrochen von der Bevorstehenden Abreise gesprochen und darauf bestanden, dass alles perfekt vorbereitet war.

Der Abflug sollte im Morgengrauen erfolgen. Urplötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er seine Sachen noch packen musste. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf. Das Gerät gab ein warnendes Pfeifen von sich. Sein Kopf drohte zu zerplatzen, doch er war entschlossen, den Schmerz diesmal nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Von draußen konnte er Schritte hören, die sich der Tür näherten. Er wollte sich auf die Bettkante setzen, doch als er sich zum Fenster drehte, spürte er ein starkes Stechen im rechten Arm. Verwundert sah er auf den Arm und bemerkte, dass dort einige Nadeln in seine Haut gestochen worden waren, an welchen Kabel befestigt waren, die zu der Maschine führten. Was sollte das werden? Er war doch vollkommen gesund. Ram hatte ihn für tauglich für die Reise befunden. Was sollten jetzt die Nadeln. Er hob die linke Hand zu seinem Arm, um die Nadeln aus der Haut zu reißen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Er sah auf und wurde vom grellen Licht auf dem Flur geblendet. Zwei Frauen stürzten zur Tür herein. Sie waren in weiß gekleidet, erinnerten an Ärzte. Warum trugen sie keine Techno-uniformen? Er sah an sich herab und bemerkte, dass auch er weiße Kleidung trug.

Die beiden Frauen redeten auf ihn ein und drückten ihn auf das Bett zurück. Er konnte ihre Stimmen hören, doch verstehen konnte er nichts. Er spürte, wie die Dunkelheit ihre Klauen nach ihm ausstreckte und hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Bewusstlos sank er in die Kissen zurück.

Ebony erwachte plötzlich. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sie wusste nicht, was sie geweckt hatte, doch sie konnte sich auf ihr Gefühl verlassen. Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt. Sie nahm Slades Arm von sich herunter und versuchte, ihn nicht zu wecken, als sie aufstand. Sie sah sich um. Das Lagerfeuer war ausgegangen und Darryl lag daneben und schlief. Normalerweise wäre Ebony über einen solchen Mangel an Vorsicht wütend gewesen, doch sie musste einsehen, dass es für alle Beteiligten ein harter Tag gewesen war. Sie entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von den anderen. Je weiter sie ging, desto mehr hatte sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sie sah sich unruhig um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, näherte sie sich dem Waldrand. Noch immer war nichts zu hören oder zu sehen.

Sie betrat den Wald. Ein Käuzchen schrie durch die Nacht. Ebony fuhr herum, entspannte sich aber wieder, als sie hörte, dass es nur der Vogel gewesen war. Sie schalt sich selbst einen Angsthasen.

Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter und sah sich nochmals um. Sie fühlte sich noch immer beobachtet, aber es war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht wurde sie einfach nur paranoid.

Sie beschloss, wieder zu den anderen zu gehen. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich Schritte, doch noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte wurde sie gepackt. Eine Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund und ein starker Arm hielt sie fest. Ebony zappelte und versuchte, zu schreien, aber es half nichts. Ihr Gegner wusste offenbar, mit wem er es zu tun hatte und hatte nicht den Fehler gemacht, sie zu unterschätzen. Sie drehte den Kopf, um zu erkennen, wer sie angegriffen hatte, doch da wurde sie auch schon gegen einen Baum gepresst. Eine dunkle Gestalt ragte vor ihr auf. Nach einer Weile, in der sie die Gestalt einfach nur ansah konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um den Cäptn handelte. Sie alle hatten geglaubt, dass er mit seinem Schiff untergegangen war, aber es hatte auch niemanden wirklich interessiert. Jeder war nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen und so hatten sie den Cäptn vergessen.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem.

„Erinnerst du dich an mich?", fragte er sie mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.

Ebony schluckte und versuchte, zu nicken. Sie kam nicht umhin, vor dieser düsteren Gestalt Angst zu haben. Viele hielten sie für furchtlos, doch das stimmte nicht. Sie war sicher skrupellos und risikobereit, aber sie hielt ebenso am Leben fest, wie jeder andere auch. Vielleicht sogar mehr.

Der Cäptn grinste sie humorlos an. In der Dunkelheit leuchteten nur seine Zähne und sein Gesicht wirkte noch unwirklicher und unheimlicher. Der Vergleich mit einem grinsenden Totenschädel drängte sich Ebony auf, die versuchte, sich so nah wie möglich an den Stamm zu pressen, um die größtmögliche Entfernung zu ihm zu bewahren.

„Ihr habt mein Schiff zerstört", fuhr er fort, „und jetzt werdet ihr bezahlen. Alle miteinander"

Im Lager erwachte Darryl. Er erschrak, als er bemerkte, dass das Feuer fast ausgegangen war. Immerhin war das seine Aufgabe gewesen. Er hätte jetzt aufstehen und Holz holen müssen, aber es war kalt und dunkel und Darryl beschloss, dass das Feuer auch noch eine Stunde aushalten würde. Er sah sich verschlafen um. Alle lagen in ihren Decken eingemummelt. Beim genaueren Hinsehen bemerkte er jedoch, dass Ebony fehlte. Darryl zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatte sicherlich nicht schlafen können und beschlossen, ein wenig herumzulaufen. Sie würde sicher bald zurückkehren.

Er legte sich wieder hin und nahm sich vor, nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Doch kaum hatte sein Kopf den Boden berührt, schlief er bereits wieder.

Das Feuer gab noch ein letztes Knistern von sich, bevor es endgültig erlosch.

Leya lag in ihrem Bett und starrte den Mond an, der zum Fenster hereinschien. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen, auch wenn es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Da war zum einen die Sorge um Josh. Sie hatte großes Vertrauen in ihre Ärzte, aber niemand wusste, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Sie hoffte, dass er bald aufwachen würde.

Zum anderen dachte sie über die restlichen Mallrats nach. Sie hoffte, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Jay und Ram, ihre ehemaligen Techno-Vorgesetzten, hatte sie zwar nicht wiedersehen wollen, aber dennoch wünschte sie auch ihnen nicht den Tod.

Leya klammerte sich an der Hoffnung fest, dass sie eine Bucht gefunden hatten. Doch damit verband sich auch die Frage, wie es weitergehen sollte. Was würde geschehen, wenn die Mallrats in der Stadt ankamen? Sie konnte sie schlecht wieder wegeschicken, aber sie in den Tribe aufzunehmen erschien ihr auch nicht richtig. Sie überlegte hin und her, wie das Problem wohl zu lösen sei. Die meisten Mallrats würden sicher keine Probleme mit der Bevölkerung der Stadt haben, aber besonders für Ram, Jay und Josh würde es nicht leicht werden. Leya hatte die Technos gestürzt, kaum dass Ram mit seiner Truppe die Stadt verlassen hatte. Das war zwar schon wieder eine ganze Weile her, aber die Meisten hatten sicher noch nicht vergessen, was ihnen die Technos angetan hatten. Sie würden es nicht einfach akzeptieren, wenn sie Ram aufnehmen würde. Der Ruf nach Rache an den Technos, der damals in der Stadt eine wesentliche Antriebskraft gewesen war, war nur bedingt erhört worden. Leya hatte ihren Mitstreitern nur einige Techno-Generäle präsentieren können und auch die waren nicht so bestraft worden, wie es das Volk gefordert hatte. Leya hatte sie aus der Stadt ausgewiesen und für den Fall, dass sie jemals wieder die Stadt betraten, waren sie vogelfrei. Aber die Generäle kannten natürlich den Zorn der „Virts" und hatten sich lange nicht sehen lassen. Gelegentlich kamen ein paar neue Techno-anhänger in die Stadt und machten Ärger, aber es war sinnlos, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Zum einen, weil die Gruppen ebenso schnell, wie sie auftauchten auch wieder verschwanden und zum anderen, weil sie für die Stadt keine Gefahr darstellten.

Ein Ram in der Stadt würde also nur unerfüllte Rachegelüste wecken. Leya drehte sich noch einmal herum, gab dann aber den Versuch, schlafen zu wollen endgültig auf.

Sie stand auf und zog sich wieder an. Dann ging sie in die Zentrale. Der Zentralrechner gab ein monotones Surren von sich, doch das war das einzige Geräusch hier. Auch auf dem Weg hierher war sie niemanden begegnet, was aber mitten in der Nacht auch kein Wunder war.

Nicht einmal vor der Zentrale war eine Wache gewesen. Aber das war eigentlich auch nicht nötig. Kameras registrierten jede verdächtige Bewegung und gaben automatisch Alarm. Die Tür zur Zentrale war automatisch, konnte aber im Notfall auch von Hand bedient werden. Hinein kam man nur mit einer ID-Card in Verbindung mit einem Netzhautscan. Dieses System war, wie das meiste hier, ihre eigene Entwicklung gewesen und hatte sich bisher bewährt.

Die Zentrale selbst war ein nahezu runder Raum. An den Wänden an beiden Seiten waren Computer. Die Monitore waren Flachbildschirme und direkt in die Wand eingebaut, die mit Metall verkleidet war. Die Computer selbst waren nicht zu sehen und verrieten sich nur durch das CD-Rom Laufwerk an der Seite. Die Tastatur stand auf einem kleinen Vorsprung, die Maus befand sich daneben.

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes war ein Podest. Auf beiden Seiten führten drei Stufen hinauf. Auf jeder der breiten Stufen war noch ein weiterer Arbeitsplatz. Ganz oben in der Mitte befand sich Leyas eigener Arbeitsplatz, ein Computer mit direktem Zugriff auf den Zentralrechner, der aber auch über spezielle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verfügte. Hochfahren konnte man diesen Rechner nur mit der ID-Card von ihr selbst und der Start erforderte ein Passwort, dass nur sie kannte und wöchentlich geändert wurde.  
Es hatte einige Versuche gegeben, Informationen aus dem Zentralrechner zu stehlen, doch bisher war es noch niemandem richtig gelungen. Einige Dateien waren einmal entwendet worden, doch es waren belanglose Daten gewesen und diese Aktion hatte die Installation eines neuen Sicherheitssystems nach sich gezogen.

Leya ging durch den Raum und über die Stufen auf der rechten Seite zu ihrem Rechner. Sie lies sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und startete den Computer. Während er hochfuhr sah sie sich noch einmal im Raum um, obwohl sie alles genau kannte. Hinter ihr verhinderte ein Geländer, dass jemand vom Podest fiel. Es war nicht besonders hoch, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Die Wände waren alle mit Metallplatten verkleidet, Leya wusste, dass sich dahinter eine Wärme und Schallisolierung befand. Dahinter war noch ein weiterer Raum, in dem sich die gesamte Technik, die nicht in der Zentrale selbst stand befand. Von dort konnte man an die Rechner gelangen, die an den Seiten der Zentrale standen. Die Decke hatte ebenfalls eine Schallisolierung. Außerdem befanden sich die Lüftungsklappen der Klimaanlage dort. Der Boden war mit dunkelblauem Teppich ausgelegt, der die Schritte dämpfte.

Ein leises Geräusch sagte Leya, dass der Rechner hochgefahren war und auf die Passworteingabe wartete. Sie drehte sich wieder um und tippte schnell das Passwort ein. Am Anfang hatte sie Probleme gehabt, sich jede Woche ein neues Passwort merken zu müssen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt.

Der Rechner arbeitete weiter und zeigte dann die ihr vertraute Arbeitsoberfläche. Mit einer Tastenkombination startete sie ihr Programm, an dem sie seit einer Weile arbeitete. Es handelte sich um eine Art Firewall, die sie sowohl Netzwerk intern als auch nach außen nutzen wollte. Die verbliebenen Techno-Generäle stellten zwar keine Gefahr da, mit der die Bewohner der Stadt selbst zu kämpfen hatten, doch Leya und ihre Mitarbeiter hatten sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter Hackerangriffen erwehren müssen. Bisher war noch nichts passiert, aber man musste es ja nicht so weit kommen lassen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile geschrieben hatte, öffnete sich hinter ihr mit einem leisen Surren die Tür. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen der Commandanten hereinstürzen. Er schien nicht überrascht, sondern eher erleichtert zu sein, als er sie hier entdeckte.

Leya warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Der Junge im Krankenhaus... er ist aufgewacht...", meldete er keuchend.

Leya hatte Anweisung gegeben, dass sie in diesem Fall sofort zu benachrichtigen war und der arme Kerl hier, war offenbar durch das halbe Hauptquartier gerannt, um ihre Anweisung zu befolgen. Leya stand auf und bedankte sich. Der Commander nickte ihr zu und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Wache und kehrte jetzt in den Überwachungsraum zurück. In diesem Raum wurden alle Kameras überwacht und alles Verdächtige wurde dort gemeldet.

Leya speicherte ihr Programm ab und fuhr den Rechner herunter. Dann verlies sie die Zentrale und verriegelte die Tür. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie vom Hauptquartier zum Krankenhaus hinüber. Es war kälter als erwartet und sie bereute es, nicht noch mal in ihr Zimmer gegangen zu sein, um sich eine Jacke zu holen. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie am Krankenhaus angekommen und lies sich von der Nachtschwester berichten, was geschehen war. Dann ging sie zu Joshs Zimmer.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Die Schwester hatte gesagt, er würde schlafen, doch als sie neben sein Bett trat und ihn ansprach, öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an.

„Josh! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut...", sagte er. Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Krächzen.

Leya lächelte erleichtert.

„Ist... ist Ram schon weg?", brachte Josh hervor und das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, als wäre es weggewischt worden.

Warum fragte er sie nach RAM? Und was meinte er mit „Schon weg"?

Er bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick und sagte: „Sie wollten heute Nacht fliegen... Sind sie schon weg?"

Leya starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Langsam, ganz langsam sickerte zu ihr durch, was er eben gesagt hatte. Sie hätte es für einen grausamen Scherz gehalten, doch Josh war nicht der Mensch, der Scherze machte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie jemand eine Klippe hinabgestoßen.


	6. Chap 6

Kapitel 6 

Es war kalt. Slade drehte sich auf die andere Seite und tastete nach seiner Decke. Als er sie nicht finden konnte richtete er sich auf und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt. Die Decke lag direkt neben ihm, aber irgendwie hatte er es nicht geschafft, sie mit seinem blinden Tasten zu erfassen.

Er blickte neben sich und bemerkte, das Ebony weg war. Er wickelte sich die Decke um die Schultern und sah sich um. Es war ziemlich dunkel und das Lagerfeuer, auf das Darryl hatte achten wollen war lange erloschen. Das einzige Licht kam vom Mond, der schon ziemlich tief stand. Die Nacht schien schon sehr weit vorangeschritten zu sein. Das Mondlicht schimmerte auf der Oberfläche des Wassers. Hier und da waren einige schwarze Flecken auf dem Wasser, wo noch größere Wrackteile trieben.

Slade sah sich noch einmal um, aber Ebony war nicht zu sehen. Er fragte sich, wo sie wohl hingegangen war. Leicht besorgt erhob er sich und ging ein Stück von den anderen weg. Es war fast völlig still. Die anderen gaben keine Geräusche von sich und auch im Wald war es still. Nur ein leises Plätschern des Wassers war zu hören.

Slade ging zum Wald hinüber. Die Decke hatte er fest um seine Schultern geschlungen. Es war sehr kalt. Aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass er sich auf dem Wasser eine tüchtige Unterkühlung geholt hatte.

Ein Knacken war zu hören, als er den Wald betrat und ein Ast unter seinen Füßen zerbrach. Im Wald blieb es still. Slade fragte sich, mittlerweile ernsthaft besorgt, wo Ebony hingegangen war. Er ging weiter, denn der Wald war die einzige Richtung, in die man vom Strand aus gehen konnte. Seine Schritte waren vorsichtiger gewesen und er bewegte sich jetzt fast lautlos.

Ein Rascheln über sich lies ihn hektisch aufblicken. Ein Vogel war dicht über ihn hinweggeflogen und jetzt auf einem Baum gelandet. Der Vogel tippelte ein paar Mal auf dem Ast hin und her, probte seine Stimme und begann dann mit seinem morgendlichen Gesang.

Die Stimme des Vogels war nicht besonders laut, aber dafür umso höher. Slade ging etwas schneller um von dem Vogel wegzukommen. Im Weitergehen sah er sich noch einmal um und stolperte prompt über eine Wurzel. Es war zu spät um sich noch abfangen zu können, sodass er sich nur noch mit den Händen auf dem Boden abfangen konnte. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und rieb sich das Fußgelenk. Er wollte gerade wieder aufstehen als ihm etwas schwarzes ins Auge fiel. Er hob es auf und konnte es sofort zweifellos als eine der Federn, die Ebony immer im Haar trug, identifizieren.

Ruckartig stand er auf und sah sich hektisch um. Sie war also definitiv hier gewesen. Doch was war passiert? Slade glaubte keine Sekunde, dass sie die Feder einfach so verloren hatte. Er sah tiefer in den Wald, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Ohne einen Gedanken an die anderen zu verschwenden ging er los.

Fragend sah er sie an. Leya war auf einen Stuhl gesunken und wusste nicht, was sie ihm erzählen sollte.

Josh runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er leicht verärgert. Wie sollte er ihr seltsames Verhalten deuten. Warum starrte sie ihn so geschockt an?

Leya Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er einfach das Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Wie sollte sie darauf reagieren? Was sollte sie ihm erzählen? Wie sollte sie ihm beibringen, dass ihm über ein Jahr an Erinnerungen fehlte? Ihre Augen irrten hektisch durch das Zimmer, mieden dabei aber sorgfältig Joshs Blick. Unbewusst knotete sie ihre Hände, ihre Finger flochten sich in einander, ihre Handflächen waren feucht.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser! Ich habe noch viel zu tun", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Sie sprach schnell und hektisch.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung stand sie auf und verlies hastig das Zimmer. Sie warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Josh zuckte leicht zusammen und sah ihr fassungslos nach. Was war nur geschehen?

Warum benahmen sich alle so seltsam?

Er sah aus dem Fenster als könnte ihm der untergehende Mond die Antwort verraten. Draußen waren die ersten Vögel zu hören, aber auf den Straßen blieb es noch still. Auf dem Gang konnte er die Nachtschwester laufen hören. Er dachte zunächst, sie würde zu ihm kommen, doch die Schritte entfernten sich wieder und verklangen schließlich.

Er lies den Kopf wieder sinken. Er konnte nichts tun, denn er hing immer noch an der Maschine. Er wusste noch immer nicht, warum eigentlich aber er hatte keine Lust, herauszufinden, was passieren würde, wenn er die Nadeln entfernte.

Das Pfeifen eines Vogels lies Lex die Augen aufschlagen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte den Vogel, der mit einem keckernden Geräusch nur einige Schritte von ihm entfernt durch den Sand hüpfte. Lex kam es vor, als würde er Vogel ihn verhöhnen und er warf eine Muschel nach ihm. Erschrocken flatterte der Vogel einige Meter weit weg und setzte sich dann wieder in den Sand. Er sah neugierig zu Lex hinüber, der jetzt entschlossen war, sich nicht von einem Vogel verhöhnen zu lassen und sich daher umgedreht hatte.

Während um ihn herum die anderen erwachten, schlief Lex wieder ein. Er war noch nie ein Frühaufsteher gewesen.

Amber schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich zu Jay herum. Dieser war auch gerade erwacht und lächelte sie an. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und erhob sich dann, um nach ihrem Sohn zu sehen.

Baby Bray lag neben Brady auf einer Decke und lächelte im Schlaf. Amber sah glücklich auf hin herab, ging zurück zu Jay und setzte sich neben ihn in den Sand. Jay war noch ziemlich müde, aber entschlossen, nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Die anderen waren auch fast alle wach, aber offenbar noch genauso verschlafen wie er selbst. Er sah zu Ruby und Lottie hinüber.

Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt schlug Ruby jetzt die Augen auf. Sie sah in den Himmel. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen, aber es war doch schon ausreichend hell. Sie sah zum Meer und damit in die Sonne und musste prompt niesen.

„Gesundheit", kam es von allen Seiten von mehr oder weniger verschlafenen Stimmen.

„Danke", lachte Ruby.

Wenn sie an den gestrigen Tag dachte, war sie erstaunt, dass es ihr heute so gut ging. Sie sah zu Lottie. Die Kleine schlief noch friedlich und Ruby sah keinen Grund, sie zu wecken.

Sie lies den Blick weiter schweifen. Trudy war bereits wach und kümmerte sich um Brady, die mittlerweile wach geworden war. Salene und May saßen gähnend im Sand und rieben sich die Augen. Jack lag neben Ellie im Sand und hatte sich über sie gebeugt. Mit dem Ellenbogen hatte er sich im Sand abgestützt und den Kopf hatte er in die offene Hand gelegt. Ellie war auch schon wach und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm.

Gel war ebenfalls aufgewacht und hatte anscheinend festgestellt, dass ihr Make-up total verschmiert war. Sammy hockte neben ihr im Sand und schien zu versuchen, sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Darryl lag einen Meter neben Lex auf dem Rücken, alle viere von sich gestreckt, den Mund weit offen. Zu ihrer Überraschung schnarchte er nicht. Lex, der zusammengerollt dalag schien aber genau damit eben anfangen zu wollen. Doch dann grunzte er kurz, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief ruhig weiter.

Ram war aufgestanden und klopfte sich den Sand aus der Hose. Er war längst nicht mehr so auf Hygiene aus wie früher, aber etwas schlimmeres als über und über mit Sand bedeckt zu sein gab es für ihn nicht.

Hinter sich hörte sie Jay und Amber leise reden. Ruby drehte den Kopf, um nach ihrem zweiten Retter zu sehen und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass weder Ebony noch Slade im Lager waren.

Sie sah zu den anderen, doch diese schienen das Fehlen der Beiden noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ram hatte bemerkt, dass sie besorgt um sich blickte und ging zu ihr. Auf seinen fragenden Blick sagte sie: „Ebony und Slade sind nicht da"

Ram warf einen Blick auf die Stelle an der die Beiden geschlafen hatten und grinste Ruby an.

„Um die brauchen wir uns sicher keine Sorgen zu machen, wer weiß, wo die sich vergnügen... Du weißt sicher, was ich meine"

Ruby nickte abwesend und sah zu Boden. Der Gedanke, dass Slade mit Ebony... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Daran durfte sie nicht denken. Sie hatte Slade nie verloren, er war von Anfang nicht an ihr interessiert gewesen.

Aber Ram hatte Recht: Um die beiden musste sie sich sicher keine Sorgen machen.

Sie schenkte Ram ein schmales Lächeln und stand auf.

Mit beinahe atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit jagten die Daten über den Bildschirm. Leyas Mitarbeitern, die hin und wieder einen Blick auf ihre Chefin warfen war es ein Rätsel, wie sie bei dem Tempo noch lesen konnte. Doch es schien zu funktionieren: Von Zeit zu Zeit markierte sie einen Teil und kopierte ihn in eine Textdatei.

Leya war in den Augen der Anderen sowieso höchst seltsam heute. Sie sah nicht nur sehr verschlafen aus, sie hatte auch reichlich zerstreut gewirkt, als sie in die Kommandozentrale gestürmt war. Sie hatte niemanden angesehen und entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit nicht einmal einen Guten Morgen gewünscht.

Sie hatte sich nur an ihren Rechner gesetzt und angefangen, irgendwelche Daten durchzuarbeiten. Die Meisten hätte schon interessiert, was sie da eigentlich tat, doch sie wussten auch, dass es besser war, Leya jetzt nicht anzusprechen. Sie war eine gute Chefin und fähige Programmiererin, doch sie war auch unberechenbar und zuweilen launisch.

Und jetzt schien sie besonders schlechte Laune zu haben. Irgendetwas hatte sie zutiefst aufgewühlt. Ihre Mitarbeiter, darunter auch Syl, gingen ihrer normalen Arbeit nach. Es hatte in der Nacht wieder einen Hackerangriff gegeben und jetzt untersuchten sie das Netzwerk auf verlorengegangene Daten und eingeschleuste Viren. Das neue Programm, an dem Leya arbeitete wäre dabei sehr nützlich gewesen, doch das befand sich auf ihrem Rechner und die anderen konnten nicht darauf zugreifen.

Syl hatte eine ganze Weile ohne das Programm gearbeitet, doch jetzt war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, wo sie es dringend benötigte. Sie stand auf und stieg die Stufen zu Leya hinauf. Ihr Arbeitsplatz befand sich gleich am Fuße der Stufen.

„Leya?", sagte sie, doch die Angesprochene reagierte nicht.

Syl beugte sich etwas vor. Leya hatte aufgehört zu lesen und der Bildschirm zeigte jetzt das Textbearbeitungsprogramm. Doch Syl konnte ohne Zweifel feststellen, woher die Artikel stammten, die Leya kopiert hatte. Doch das verwirrte sie zutiefst.

Warum wälzte Leya das medizinische Lexikon, dass sich noch aus Zeiten der Techno-Herrschaft auf dem Rechner befand? Und warum las sie Artikel über Amnesie?

Leya klickte auf „Drucken" und hinter ihr, am Fuße der Plattform begann der Drucker zu rattern. Syl hatte sie offenbar noch immer nicht bemerkt.

„Leya?", sagte sie noch einmal und legte ihr leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Leya fuhr hoch und drehte sich um. Etwas verstört sah sie sich um und blickte schließlich in Syls Gesicht. Diese starrte ihre Chefin erschrocken an. Leyas Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Was willst du?", herrschte sie Syl an.

Diese stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch dann fasste sie sich und trug ihr Anliegen vor. Leyas Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich.

Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern, schubste Syl zur Seite und stürmte die Stufen hinunter. Sie ging zum Drucker, der unterdessen fertig geworden war, riss die Seiten aus der Ablage und verlies beinahe fluchtartig die Kommandozentrale.

Syl starrte ihr geschockt hinterher. So hatte sie Leya noch nie erlebt. Sie war etwas besorgt, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Chefin jetzt sowieso nicht mit ihr reden würde. Sie ging zu Leyas Rechner, gab den Zugriff auf den Ordner den sie benötigte frei und fuhr Leyas Rechner herunter.

Dann ging sie zu ihrem eigenen Rechner und arbeitete weiter. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht richtig bei der Sache war. Ihre Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Leya. Schließlich stand sie auf und verlies die Kommandozentrale.

Die Sonne war längst vollständig aufgegangen, als endlich alle zum Abmarsch bereit waren. Darryl hatte Lex geweckt und von diesem dabei einen Tritt bekommen, doch nachdem Darryl zurückgetreten hatte, war Lex hellwach gewesen und aufgesprungen.

Auch alle anderen waren mittlerweile wach, aber leider auch hungrig. Einige hatten den Morgen damit verbracht, verschiedene Gegenstände zu bergen, die die Wellen in der Nacht angespült hatten, aber etwas essbares war leider nicht dabei gewesen. Sie hatten zwar eine Kiste mit Brot gefunden, doch da war Wasser hineingelaufen und hatte es unbrauchbar gemacht.

Also hatten sie ihre Sachen gepackt. Doch Slade und Ebony fehlten noch immer. Im Moment berieten die anderen, was zu tun war.

„Also ich finde, wir sollten noch auf sie warten", meinte Ruby gerade, doch Amber widersprach ihr.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns um die Beiden Sorgen machen müssen. Ebony war schon immer eine Überlebenskünstlerin und Slade war lange genug allein unterwegs, der wird schon zurechtkommen."

Einige nickten zur Bestätigung.

Schließlich musste Ruby sich geschlagen geben, aber sie konnte die anderen zumindest überreden, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Jack hatte einen Zettel in der Tasche gehabt, der beim Sprung vom Schiff zwar durchnässt worden war, mittlerweile aber wieder getrocknet war. Ruby musste ihn zwar sehr vorsichtig anfassen, damit er nicht zerfiel, aber man konnte noch darauf schreiben. Schwerer war es, etwas zum schreiben zu finden, doch schließlich hatte Amber ein kleines Stückchen Kohle entdeckt, dass in der Nähe des Waldes lag. Damit kritzelte Ruby eine Nachricht für Ebony und Slade auf den Zettel und steckte ihn in eine Flasche, die vom Schiff angespült worden war. Sie verschloss die Flasche mit dem Korken, der noch darin gesteckt hatte und grub die Flasche zur Hälfte im Sand ein.

Dann erhob sie sich und stapfte hinter den anderen auf den Wald zu.

Slade stolperte über eine Wurzel. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ihm das in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Er war erschöpft und müde. Trotzdem kämpfte er sich mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald

Von Zeit zu Zeit blieb er stehen, sah sich um und schlug dann eine neue Richtung ein. Doch bisher hatte er noch kein weiteres Zeichen von Ebony gefunden. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass ihr etwas passiert war.

Erneut sah er sich hektisch um. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, woher er gekommen war, doch das erschien ihm im Moment wenigstens unwesentlich. Die anderen würden schon zurechtkommen. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte weiter und fand sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Er sah nach oben und versuchte, nach dem Sonnenstand die Zeit zu schätzen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber es musste wohl später Vormittag sein. An der Sonne erkannte er außerdem, dass er sich seit seines letzen Richtungswechsels nach Süden bewegt hatte.

Er lies sich gegen einen Baumstamm sinken und überlegte.

Wer konnte Ebony verschleppt haben? Und wohin würde er sie bringen?

Er wusste, dass im Süden Leyas Stadt lag und sich im Norden der Stadt noch die Felder anschlossen. Wenn der Entführer also nach Süden geflüchtet war, dann würde er früher oder später auf die Felder und die Bauern stoßen.

Slade konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand aus Leyas Stadt etwas damit zu tun haben konnte. Zum einen, weil er die Menschen dort als relativ friedlich und gastfreundlich kennen gelernt hatte und zum Anderen, weil Ebony dort sicher nicht bekannt war. Was würde also eine Entführung bringen?

Vielleicht war er auch ganz in die falsche Richtung gegangen und der Entführer brachte sie nach Norden oder Westen, also weg von der Zivilisation?

Slade lies sich an dem Stamm noch etwas tiefer sinken. Es war hoffnungslos. Er wusste nicht, was mit Ebony passiert war und wer der Entführer war. Er wusste nicht sicher, wo er selbst war und wohin der Entführer Ebony gebracht hatte. Wo sollte er also anfangen zu suchen?

Er lies den Kopf sinken und dachte eine Weile nach.

Das Zimmer war nicht besonders groß, aber durch die großen Fenster schien die Sonne herein und lies es groß und freundlich wirken. Die Einrichtung war spartanisch, zeugte aber dennoch von Geschmack. An der Seite des Raumes in der Nähe des Fensters stand ein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Rechner stand. Auf dem Tisch lagen einige CDs, Zettel und Stifte herum. Es war nicht besonders ordentlich, aber auch kein undurchsichtiges Chaos.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, dessen Wände in einer gelb-orangen Farbe gestrichen waren, stand ein Bett. Auf dem Bett lag Leya lag auf dem Bauch, die Ellenbogen in die Blaue Bettwäsche gestemmt, die Füße übereinander geschlagen und die Knie angewinkelt. In der Hand hatte sie einen Textmarker und las die Zettel durch, die sie sich ausgedruckt hatte. Trotz der lässig erscheinenden Körperhaltung war sie zutiefst besorgt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las sie jede Zeile auf den Blättern sehr gründlich. Wie Syl bereits festgestellt hatte, handelte es sich um Artikel über Amnesie.

Von Zeit zu Zeit strich sie ein paar Worte an, doch soviel sie auch las, die Grundaussage blieb die gleiche: Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, Josh zu helfen.

Es bestand die Chance, dass sein Gedächtnis zurückkehren würde, aber sicher war es nicht. Und selbst wenn er sich erinnerte, konnte es sein, dass einige Ereignisse für ihn verschwunden sein würden.

In den Artikeln wurde darüber hinaus betont, dass man der betreffenden Person auf keinen Fall erzählen sollte, was passiert war, das er sonst nicht mehr zwischen wirklichen Erinnerungen und Erzähltem unterscheiden können würde.

Leya presste die Lippen aufeinander. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Frustration warf sie die Blätter vom Bett und den Textmarker hinterher. Die Blätter verteilten sich auf dem Boden, der Textmarker rollte ein Stück bevor in der Nähe von ihrem Kleiderschrank liegen blieb.

Leya drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Was sollte sie Josh nur erzählen?

Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, was geschehen war, nachdem er die Stadt verlassen hatte.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Das schöne Wetter draußen schien ihr wie ein Hohn. In stummer Verzweiflung biss sie die Zähne zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie sah ein paar Vögel, die an ihrem Fenster vorbeiflogen. Als sie wieder außer Sicht waren stand sie langsam auf.

Sie stieß ein paar der Blätter mit dem Fuß zur Seite und ging dann langsam zur Tür. Sie wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war, zu Josh zu gehen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm erzählen sollte, aber sie schämte sich dafür, ihn am Morgen einfach allein gelassen zu haben.

Mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass sie einen Fehler beging verlies sie das Hauptquartier.


	7. Chap 7

Kapitel 7 

Leise klopfte Syl an die Tür von Leyas Zimmer. Sie war eine ganze Weile im Hauptquartier herumgelaufen, doch jetzt hatte sie doch den Mut gefunden, mit ihrer Chefin zu sprechen. Als ihr Klopfen unbeantwortet blieb runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn. Sie klopfte noch einmal und rief Leyas Namen. Doch auch jetzt erfolgte keine Antwort.

Mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen öffnete Syl die Tür einen Spalt. Zu ihrer Überraschung war das Zimmer leer. Es sah chaotisch aus, die Blätter lagen überall am Boden verteilt. Syl sah sich noch einmal um, doch Leya war wirklich nicht da. Ebenso leise wie sie sie geöffnet hatte schloss Syl die Tür wieder und lehnte sich von außen dagegen.

Wo konnte Leya hingegangen sein? Sollte das ganze etwas mit dem Jungen zu tun haben, den sie angeblich in die Krankenstation hatte bringen lassen. Syl wusste nichts genaues darüber. Sie hatte nur gehört, dass Leya angeblich jemanden auf dem Boot mitgebracht und ins Krankenhaus hatte bringen lassen. Manche behaupteten sogar, dass es ein Techno gewesen war.

Syl wusste nicht, was sie von diesen Gerüchten halten sollte. Leya war, da war sie sich ganz sicher, gegen Technos. Sie war zwar, soweit Syl wusste von ihnen ausgebildet worden doch dann hatte sie sie verraten. Warum also sollte sie einen Techno ins Krankenhaus bringen. Syl glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass Leya den Tribe verraten könnte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn selbst aufgebaut und lange und hart dafür gekämpft, dass Ruhe und Ordnung in der Stadt einkehrten.

Syl beschloss, der Sache nachzugehen und mit Leya zu sprechen. Sie stieg die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss hinab und verlies das Hauptquartier, um zum Krankenhaus zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob Leya dort sein würde, aber sie hatte auch keine Alternative.

Es war kalt und nass, als Ebony erwachte. Sie sah sich um. Es war halbdunkel in dem Raum, im dem sie sich befand. Sie warf einen Blick zur einzigen Lichtquelle und kniff die Augen zusammen. Von draußen schien ein breiter Streifen hellen Lichts herein, der von Metallstäben am Fenster unterbrochen wurde.

Ebony saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken am nassen Stein. Ihre Arme waren über dem Kopf mit einer Kette an der Wand befestigt. Sonst war sie nicht gefesselt. Anscheinend saß sie schon lange so da, denn ihre Arme schmerzten unerträglich, als sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen.

Sie sah sich weiter um, doch der Eindruck blieb derselbe: Sie befand sich in einer Gefängniszelle, wie sie im Kerker eines europäischen, mittelalterlichen Schlosses zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Die Wände bestanden aus großen, recheckigen Steinen, die Tür war aus Eisen und wies nur ein kleines vergittertes Fenster auf.

Die Zelle war vollkommen leer. Ebony bewegte sich noch einmal. Die Ketten rasselten, doch es gelang ihr nicht, sich großartig zu bewegen. Um ihre Arme zu entlasten zog sie die Beine an und hockte sich hin. Dadurch wurden ihre Arme zwar weniger belastet, doch dafür spürte sie schon nach den ersten Minuten, wie ihre Beine und Füße zu schmerzen begannen.

Nach einiger Zeit lies sie sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Erneut rasselten ihre Ketten. Ebony lehnte sich wieder an den nassen Stein und dachte nach.

Plötzlich hörte sie schwere Schritte, die sich offenbar der Zellentür näherten. Zunächst begann Ebony zu hoffen, doch je näher die Schritte kamen, desto bedrohlicher klangen sie. Ebony zog die Beine an die Brust, als könne sie sich dadurch schützen. Panisch irrten ihre Augen durch die Zelle, doch es gab keinen Fluchtweg für sie. Ein dunkler Schatten tauchte schließlich vor dem kleinen Guckloch an der Tür auf. Ebony schluckte und nahm sich vor, keine Angst zu zeigen.

Ein Rasseln deutete auf einen großen Schlüsselbund hin, den derjenige draußen auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Schlüssel in der Hand drehte. Schließlich hatte er den richtigen gefunden und das Schloss, dass offenbar an der Tür angebracht war wurde geräuschvoll aufgeschlossen.

Ebony stemmte ihre Füße in den Boden und drückte ihren Rücken fester an die Wand. Doch es gab kein Entkommen.

Die Person draußen legte einen schweren Riegel zurück und konnte so die Tür öffnen. Vom Gang her fiel Kerzenlicht auf Ebony. Als die Person eintrat, verdeckte sie das Licht und Ebony starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen den schwarzen Schatten an, der in der Tür stand. Alle guten Vorsätze waren vergessen, was Ebony fühlte war nackte Panik.

Die Person machte einen Schritt nach drinnen. Zuerst wurden die Füße von dem Licht erfasst, dass durch das Fenster hereinschien. Es waren schwere Stiefel, es schien sich also um einen Mann zu handeln.

Der Mann machte einen Schritt in die Zelle hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Licht zeigte etwas, was Ebony zutiefst verwirrte: Er trug glänzende Beinschienen, die die Knie bedeckten und darunter eine Hose aus derben, braunem Stoff. Als er noch einen Schritt näher trat stand er vollständig im Licht und Ebonys Verwirrung wuchs weiter.

Er trug ein Oberteil aus Leder, dass bis zur Oberkante der Beinschienen reichte und an einigen Stellen mit Metallstreifen verstärkt und verziert war. Ein brauner Ledergürtel, an dem ein Schwert hing, gab dem Oberteil eine Taille. Das Schwert sah nicht besonders imposant aus, doch der Griff schien angegriffen zu sein, ein Zeichen, dass es sich hier mehr um einen Gebrauchsgegenstand als um eine Zierde handelte. Auf seinem Kopf befand sich ein Helm, der den oberen Teil des Gesichts bis zur Nase verbarg. Der Rest des Gesichts war zwar zu erkennen, doch Schatten, die noch auf dem Gesicht lagen, machten es unmöglich, sein Alter zu schätzen, oder sonst etwas zu erkennen.

Alles in allem bestätigte die Figur den Eindruck Ebonys, im Mittelalter gelandet zu sein, denn der Mann wirkte auf sie wie ein Ritter in leichter Rüstung.

Alles in allem bestätigte die Figur den Eindruck Ebonys, im Mittelalter gelandet zu sein, denn der Mann wirkte auf sie wie ein Ritter in leichter Rüstung.

Nachdem er eine Weile auf sie herabgesehen hatte, hockte er sich vor sie hin. Ein leises Rasseln bei der Bewegung lies Ebony vermuten, dass er ein Kettenhemd unter dem Oberteil trug. Er legte die Hände, große Hände ohne Handschuhe auf seine Knie und sah sie an.

Ebony versuchte, den Blick zu erwidern, doch sie konnte seine Augen nicht erkennen. Trotzig starrte sie auf die Stelle der Maske, wo die Augen sein mussten, und wo sich schmale Schlitze zum Hindurchsehen befanden.

Die Gestalt sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. Dann verzogen sich die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen. Ebony sah ihn verwirrt an. Auf ihren Blick hin wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und entblößte große, kräftige Zähne. Er grinste sie eine Zeit lang an, dann stand er auf und verlies wortlos die Zelle.

Ebony saß wie gelähmt an der Wand. Sie wollte ihn zurückrufen und zur Rede stellen, doch ihre Lippen brachten kein Wort hervor. Sie hörte, wie der Riegel vorgelegt und das Schloss geschlossen wurde. Erst jetzt spürte Ebony, dass ihre Knie und Lippen zitterten. Kalter Schweiß rann über ihre Stirn die Wangen hinunter. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, ihr Atem ging schnell. Ihre Augen starrten scheinbar auf die Wand, doch sie sah sie nicht.

Sie saß noch so, als die Schritte auf dem Gang längst wieder verklungen waren.

Er starrte an die Decke. Schon seit stunden. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er musste liegen bleiben und ständig nach draußen zu starren machte ihn nur wütend, weil er nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen konnte.

Mittlerweile musste der halbe Tag vergangen sein. Ram und die anderen waren sicher längst aufgebrochen und das wahrscheinlich ohne ihn. War sein Fehlen beim Aufbruch nicht bemerkt worden oder hatte Ram sich entschlossen, ihn doch nicht mitzunehmen? Warum hatte sich noch kein Techno bei ihm blicken lassen.

Frustriert ballte Josh die Hände, die Maschine piepte protestierend. Langsam öffnete er die Fäuste wieder.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand die Klinke herunterdrückte. Allzu oft war die Tür noch nicht geöffnet worden, doch die Stunden des Wachliegens hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er jedes Geräusch im Haus beinahe zweifelsfrei zuordnen konnte. Er sah zur Tür. Langsam, unendlich vorsichtig wurde sie geöffnet und Leya trat ein.

Als sie sah, dass Josh wach war und sie ansah, senkte sie den Blick. Sie ging langsam zum Fenster und kippte es an. Dann ging sie zum Bett und letzte sich auf den Stuhl, der noch dort stand. Es hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, ihn wieder an die Tisch zu stellen, wo er eigentlich hingehörte.

„Sind sie schon weg?", fragte Josh schließlich leise.

Leya zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. Josh bemühte sich, ihren Blick zu deuten, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

„Schon lange", sagte sie schließlich zögernd. Das war ja auch nicht gelogen, denn immerhin war es über ein Jahr her, seit die Technos die Stadt verlassen hatten. Sie wollte es erst bei dieser Antwort belassen, doch dann sagte sie sich, dass er ein Recht darauf hatte, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Sie sind schon lange weg. Es ist schon über ein Jahr her, seit sie abgezogen sind... und du bist damals mit ihnen gegangen", sie brach ab, wusste nicht, wie sie weiter erklären sollte.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Blick. Josh starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Aber...warum", begann er schließlich, brach jedoch ebenfalls ab. Es waren einfach zu viele Fragen, die er ihr jetzt hätte stellen können. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und langsam gelang es ihm zumindest so weit, dass er die wichtigste Frage stellen konnte.

„Warum bin ich dann hier und weiß davon nichts?"

Leya senkte den Blick. Sie hatte natürlich gewusst, dass er das fragen würde und hatte versucht, sich eine Antwort darauf zurechtzulegen. Doch jetzt, da er die Frage tatsächlich gestellt hatte, waren alle möglichen Antworten die ihr vorher eingefallen waren wie weggeblasen.

„Es... ist viel geschehen", sagte sie schließlich und versuchte sich an den Ratschlag aus dem Lexikon zu halten, dass sie ihm nichts erzählen dürfe, „und gewisse Umstände haben... dazu geführt..."

Erneut brach sie ab und senkte den Blick. Sie konnte seine Augen, die sie fragend ansahen nicht mehr ertragen. Doch als sie den Blick gesenkt hatte spürte sie den Blick weiter auf sich liegen. Sie holte tief Luft und beendete schließlich ihren Satz: „das du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast"

Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß verkrampft hatte und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Es war ihr egal, wie diese ausfallen würde, Hauptsache er würde reagieren. Doch zunächst wartete sie vergebens.

Josh starrte sie einfach nur an. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich zu verstehen, was sie eben gesagt hatte und er selbst weigerte sich es zu glauben.

„Partielle Amnesie", sagte er schließlich in einem Tonfall wie er nüchterner nicht hätte sein können.

Leya sah ihn geschockt an. Er klang, als würde es ihn gar nichts angehen, als würde er über einen völlig Fremden sprechen. Schließlich gelang es ihr, zu nicken.

„Ja", sagte sie, „partielle Amnesie über etwas mehr als ein Jahr"

Auch ihre Stimme hatte, ohne ihr Zutun und ohne dass sie es wollte, einen neutralen Tonfall angenommen.

Josh sah sie schweigend an. Seine Miene war nicht zu deuten. Langsam nickte er und sah dann an die Decke. Leya ignorierte er völlig. Für sie sah es aus, als wäre er vollkommen in seiner eigenen Welt versunken. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und stand hastig auf. Josh drehte noch nicht einmal den Kopf, um nach ihre zu sehen.

„Ich... es... tut mir leid", sagte sie schließlich und verlies, so schnell sie konnte, den Raum. Die Tür fiel lauter ins Schloss, als es in einem Krankenhaus üblich gewesen wäre, doch Josh starrte weiter an die Decke.

Verbissen kämpfte sich Lottie hinter Ruby durch den Wald. Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, doch Amber und Jay, die die Gruppe anführten schienen nicht einmal an eine Pause zu denken.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Lottie schließlich Ruby.

Diese drehte sich um und wartete bis Lottie gleichauf mit ihr war.

„Wir gehen in die Stadt, aus der diese Leya kam", sagte sie. Ihre Augen waren in die Richtung gerichtet, aus der sie kamen, ihr Blick war traurig. Lottie legte den Kopf schief und sah Ruby fragend an. Diese zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Es ist nichts", beantwortete sie Lotties unausgesprochene Frage. Mit fröhlicherer Stimme fügte sie hinzu: „Los, gehen wir weiter, sonst verlieren wir noch die anderen und die müssen uns schon wieder suchen"

Gehorsam setzte Lottie sich wieder in Bewegung. Ruby warf noch einen Blick zurück, seufzte leise und folgte ihr dann.

Weiter vorn trug Trudy Brady. Die Kleine war eine Weile tapfer mitgelaufen, doch jetzt war es ihr zu viel geworden. Erschöpft erreichte Trudy eine Anhöhe und sah sich um. Amber und Jay waren schon weit vorn und auch die meisten der anderen hatten sie inzwischen überholt. Nur Gel, Sammy, Ruby und Lottie schienen noch hinter ihr zu sein. Sie sah sich weiter um. Ein Stückchen entfernt befand sich ein kleines Häuschen, offenbar unbewohnt. Das, überlegte Trudy wäre doch ein idealer Platz für eine Rast. Vielleicht konnten sie sogar noch etwas zu essen finden.

Trudy ging etwas schneller weiter, um Amber dies vorschlagen zu können. Schnell ging die den Abhang hinunter, kurz vor ihr waren May und Salene unterwegs. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie mit dem Fuß hängen blieb. Sie sah nach unten und sah eine Wurzel. Sie wollte den Fuß zurückziehen, doch es war zu spät. Brady kreischte entsetzt auf, als sie sah, wie sie sich schnell dem Boden näherte. Sie hob ihre Ärmchen und landete auf den Knien und Händen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, als sie spürte, dass sie sich die Knie aufgeschabt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf und drehte den Kopf. Ihre Mama war neben ihr hingefallen. Brady zupfte ihr an der Schulter, doch ihre Mama schien zu schlafen. Brady sah sich weiter um. Plötzlich erkannte sie zwei andere die auf sie und ihre Mama zurannten und wild durcheinander riefen.

Die Beiden hockten sich neben ihre Mama und die eine von den beiden, die mit den roten Haaren streichelte Brady über die Wange, die beruhigt lächelte.

Die Beiden Mädchen riefen nach Trudy, doch die schien noch immer zu schlafen. Schließlich wurde Brady von dem Mädchen mit den roten Haaren hochgehoben und von ihrer Mama weggebracht.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte das Mädchen und Brady lächelte sie an und nickte tapfer.

„Warte hier, ja?", fügte Salene noch hinzu und rannte dann zu May zurück, die versuchte, Trudy zu helfen. Gerade als Salene bei ihr ankam schlug Trudy die Augen auf. Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf, hatte dabei aber offenbar Schmerzen, denn sie zuckte zusammen. Salene hockte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wo ist Brady?", fragte Trudy.

„Da drüben", antwortete Salene und zeigte auf die Kleine, die sich auf die Wiese gesetzt hatte und vergnügt Blumen pflückte.

Trudy lächelte erleichtert und schloss die Augen halb.

Salene sah sich um und entdeckte das Haus, dass auch Trudy schon entdeckt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, Trudy erst einmal dahin zu bringen. Salene sah erst zu Amber und Jay, die schon fast außer sich waren und von dem Unfall nichts bemerkt hatten. Dann sah sie zu May und zeigte ihr das Haus. May drehte sich um und nickte dann.

„Wir müssen den anderen Bescheid sagen", sagte sie zu Salene.

In diesem Moment tauchten die Nachzügler auf der Spitze des Hügels auf. Gel sah Trudy auf dem Boden liegen, kreischte auf und rannte nach unten. Schließlich wollte sie nichts verpassen. Sammy folgte ihr nicht viel langsamer.

Salene drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sammy, geh zu Amber und sag ihr, dass Trudy einen kleinen Unfall hatte und das es das Beste wäre, wenn wir erst einmal zu dem Haus da drüben gehen würden."

Sammy nickte hastig, erfreut einen Auftrag zu haben, sah dann aber zu Gel, als müsse er erst um Erlaubnis bitten, sich entfernen zu dürfen. Diese sah ihn an und schimpfte los: „Worauf wartest du eigentlich noch?"

Sammy drehte sich augenblicklich um und rannte Amber und den anderen nach. Salene und May tauschten einen belustigten Blick aus und halfen Trudy dann, aufzustehen.

„Gel, du wirst auf Brady aufpassen. Und wehe es passiert ihr etwas", ordnete Salene an und sah Gel scharf an. Diese nickte etwas eingeschüchtert und ging dann zu Brady. Sie hielt ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Brady sah sie verwundert an und starrte dann auf die Hand. Gel seufzte, griff Brady unter die Arme und stellte sie auf die Füße. Dann nahm sie ihre Hand und ging wieder zu Salene, May und Trudy. Brady folgte ihr breitwillig, auch wenn sie etwas Schwierigkeiten hatte, Schritt zu halten.

Mit Hilfe von May und Salene, die sie auf beiden Seiten stützten ging Trudy langsam auf das Haus zu.

Der Wald wurde lichter und Slade konnte eine kleine Ansiedlung vor sich erkennen. Es handelte sich um eine Ansammlung kleinerer Häuser, die offenbar unbewohnt waren. Nach der ganzen Zeit im Wald war er froh, wieder eine Straße und überhaupt Zeichen einer Zivilisation zu sehen. Er war halt einfach kein Naturmensch.

Er ging auf die Siedlung zu und bog in die Straße ein. Wie er erwartet hatte war das Dorf nicht mehr bewohnt. Er sah sich um und ging dann weiter. Als er an einem Haus ankam, das nicht so sehr zerstört zu sein schien wie der Rest sah er neugierig hinein. Drinnen war es fast völlig dunkel, doch was er in dem spärlichen Licht erkennen konnte, deutete nicht darauf hin, dass hier in letzter Zeit jemand gewesen war.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um aus dem Haus herauszukommen und drehte sich dann um.

„Langsam würde ich dir raten", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er sah sich plötzlich einem großen Messer gegenüber, dass genau auf seine Kehle ausgerichtet war. Das Messer wurde von einem Mädchen gehalten. Sie stand breitbeinig vor ihm, das Messer in beiden Händen. Offenbar hatte sie mehr Angst als er, doch in ihren Augen blitzte Entschlossenheit. Slade beschloss, sich nicht zu wehren und hob langsam die Arme.

Als er sich friedlich zeigte entspannte sich die Haltung es Mädchens wieder und sie wurde etwas selbstsicherer.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie barsch.

„Ich heiße Slade. Und wer bist du?", antwortete Slade.

Das Mädchen kniff zornig die Augen zusammen und fuchtelte mit dem Messer vor ihr herum.

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen", schrie sie ihn an. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Komm mit", sagte sie. Ihre Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen, als er einen Schritt nach vorn trat. Dann deutete sie mit dem Messer die Straße hinunter und Slade setzte sich in Bewegung.

Er hätte leicht fliehen oder sich wehren können, doch es interessierte ihn, wer sie war und was sie mit ihm vorhatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar nützliche Informationen über Ebonys Verbleib für ihn.

Die Augen des Mädchens irrten hin und her, sie sah in alle Richtungen, als würde sie etwas suchen oder sich vor etwas fürchten. Dennoch trieb sie Slade weiter die Straße hinunter.

„Ich finde, wir sollten noch einmal reingehen", sagte ein Junge, der wie ein Techno gekleidet war, zu seinen Kumpanen.

„Ja", pflichtete ihm ein anderer bei. „Und? Ziehen wir wieder Streichhölzer?", fügte er hinzu, als die anderen nickten.

„Ach was, du hast das sehr gut gemacht das letzte Mal", sagte er erste und klopfte dem, der neben ihm saß auf den Rücken. Dieser sackte unter dem Hieb seines kräftigen Kumpels etwas zusammen. Er selbst war schmächtig gebaut, trug eine Brille und sah sehr schüchtern aus. Niemand hätte ihn als eine Bedrohung angesehen.

„Wenn ihr meint", sagte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

Keiner sagte etwas dagegen, als er aufstand und auf einen Raum zuging. Als er die Tür öffnete rief ihm einer der anderen noch „Viel Spaß" hinterher und er drehte sich noch einmal um und grinste breit.

Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und befand sich in einem fast völlig dunklen Raum, in dem nur ein Stuhl in der Mitte beleuchtet war. Auf diesen Stuhl setzte er sich und lehnte sich zurück. Er dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sich auf seinem Gesicht ein grausames Lächeln ausbreitete. Ja, genau so würde er es machen.

Syl betrat das Krankenhaus und sah, wie Leya aus einem Zimmer gestürzt kam und schnell den Gang entlang ging, fast schon rannte. Ihr Gesicht war von Verzweiflung gezeichnet.

Entschlossen trat Syl ihr entgegen und sprach sie an.

Leya zuckte zusammen und starrte in Syls Gesicht. Dann, als hätte sie einen Moment gebraucht um sie zu erkennen, sagte sie leise Syls Namen. Sie drehte sich halb herum, ging einen Schritt rückwärts und lies sich schwer auf einen der Stühle fallen, die im Gang standen.

Schnell setzte sich Syl neben sie.

Leya starrte die Wand gegenüber an. Syl war neugierig, doch sie kannte Leya lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie sie besser nicht ansprechen, sondern warten sollte, bis Leya von sich aus anfing zu sprechen. Schließlich blinzelte Leya und sah sich um. Als ihr Blick dem von Syl begegnete, starrte sie ihr in die Augen.

„Was soll ich nur tun, Syl?", sagte sie leise. Obwohl sie Syl angesprochen hatte wirkte es, als habe sie eher sich selbst gefragt.

Sie beugte sich nach vorn, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und legte den Kopf in die Hände. So starrte sie zu Boden und merkte nicht einmal, wie sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihren Augen löste und ihr Gesicht entlang lief, bevor sie auf den Boden tropfte, wo der Teppich das salzige Wasser in Sekundenschnelle aufsaugte.


End file.
